


Stuck Inside a Obsessive Love

by PhantomKeith



Series: An Unlikely Development [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKeith/pseuds/PhantomKeith
Summary: Dangan Ronpa finished its 52nd season. Season 53 already has 15 participants, but due to a issue on the DanganRonpa team, one of the winners of season 52 is still stuck on the game.One unidetified person storms on the killing game to end the game but ends up being cornered by the headmaster of Despair and caught by him.The game begins, but not without a little twist.





	1. The Unknown Intruder

The sky was dark inside of the caged Academy, the Academy was either not running or it was what was considered ‘night time’.

Fifteen students had been selected for the killing game that would take place in this hell ... but who knew that the hell that was this Academy truly was, was actually far worse then what it truly revealed itself out to be.

The game had not began yet, but the players were already there, being prepared to be thrown into the game, among the fifteen students, one was not a student, this said individual was the soon to be mastermind of the game that would take place.

Which student was the mastermind?? It was impossible to determine until the game started, but once the game did start, all chances of stopping the mastermind would fade away like dust in the wind.

* * *

 

In the night a cloaked figure moved, the figure seemed to run away from something, but there was nothing chasing the individual, at least nothing visible to the naked human eye.

The figure ran through the imense vegetation that was in the Academy “This sure is an unexpected change since last time!” He shouted, while making fun at the same time ... but of what?

Once the figure had managed to find it’s way in the main building it didn’t took them long to figure out the small layout that the Academy presented “It sure is weirder and smaller than last time” again, what did he meant with ‘last time’?

Said figure found themselves on a library, they looked around and seemed to relax for a bit. Said relaxing time didn’t last long as the figure grabbed a book, a pen, and wrote something in it. Once satisfied, the figure hid the book on the bookshelf and dashed out the room.

“Over here dumbasses!” his voice echoed on the empty hallways as he kept running and running. If someone was in there, they would have called the individual mad, it seemed they were on a cat and mouse chase but ... its not much of a chase when alone.

The figure seemed disturbed “Options are running low ...” he stopped in the middle of the hall “... their sending backup to get rid of me ... Shit” the loud sound of footsteps could be heard. Whatever was coming was big, metallic, heavy ... deadly.

“There you are ya lil shit!” he turned in time to see a machine pointing his arms, they guns in them and fired. To escape the attack the figure jumped out of the window and ran to a building near the academy.

 _I’ve got to hurry! I’ve got to hurry! I’ve got to hurry!_ He repeated as he made his way into the building. The building wasn’t like the Academy, it looked alot more like “... the doorms ...  Shit, his only hope is if I give one of the students a ... handicap” he held his hands in front of him “#000358 #U.S.L. #P.I.” after uttering said ... code?? Something happened. In his hands a small box was formed.

He quickly looked around the sixteen doorms, only one would be the hope he was looking for ... but which doorm. As he tried to decide on a random door, the signs above each door lit up and a pixilated image was formed on fifteen of the rooms, the sisteenth was filled with a glitched picture.

“That must be ...” he didn’t finish as he heard the loud footsteps getting nearer.

“Shit, gotta hurry” he looked at all the pictures that were above each door and settled for the door of what seemed to be a girl?? Wearing a dark hat, deep blue hair almost black, and dark clothes. He entered the room left the small box in the table and a small note formed in his hands.

It read.

 

_Dear student, you are not forced to take the contents inside this box, but it would please me if you do. Do realize that if you do so, your life won’t be the same, it might change for the better as it might change for the worst, but do know that, anoying or not, you will ~~surely~~ probably benefit from doing so. If you do open the box, please help the one in need of help, if you decide not to open the box then ... entrust it to someone trustworthy, but do destroy this message before handing the box, Monokuma can’t get his hands in this unless handed to him._

_Stay safe._

_~Benefactor~_

 

Once the note was safely attached to the box, the figure left the room and went outside, meeting there two of the machines that were hunting him down

“You’d do better if you peacefully surrendered” a more female like sounding voice told him.

“Peace, who cares bout shitty peace, open fire!!” The other voice, much louder and madder, stated as the guns from said machine fired at the figure.

As impossible as it may sound, the figure dodged the bullets and made it’s way to a window of the main building, breaking it and hurrying back inside.

“Nooooo!” The female shouted “Daddy will get so mad!! Monokid, stop it!!” a thud was heard, most likely the, probably, female machine hitting the crazy one, followed by the sound of bullets flying.

The figure had made its way to the entrance hall.

They stopped dead on their tracks and looked downward “... this feeling ... something important is down here ... No time to do so, must find him” the figure began rushing again.

They went down the stairs presented to them, finding themself on a familiar hallway. The figure recognized that one of the doors led to the library, the other door they did not know, but they felt that whatever was in there was what they were looking for.

The room had ‘Game room’ written all over it, chess games, arcade games, dancing games, card games, you name it, it had all kinds of games that did not involve internet connection ... but, this room had something out of place.

In the back there was a huge door, made of steal painted of black, white and in the middle a red circle, it was way too high tech to be just a normal door. The figure placed their hand on the door “... In here ... this is it!” turning itself to a panel, a code or keycard was required.

His hand fell on top of the mechanism and numbers flashed on the inside of the pair of black glasses they wore “... So ... this is the code ... time to finish my plan” he was about to put the code when suddenly.

“Puhuhu” he flinched, _no ... it can’t be, it’s too soon_. He turned around and saw a teddy bear, half his body white, the other half black, one eye red, and a creepy grin ... _Monokuma._

“I have to say, I’m surprised a rat like you made it this far, and made it to the game again, but this is where it ends, Puhuhu” he laughed again.

The bear looked confused when the figure chuckled “What’s so funny you bastard?!” he basically shouted his question at the individual.

“They got better, didn’t they” the bear was silent “last time I tried this, I managed to leave before you even got to know I was there ... sadly my plan failed last time, but I can’t let it fail this time!” the bear got a little bit closer and looked ... carefree.

“Why are you even fighting it, everyone agreed, and everyone is safe, there’s no point on what you’re doing” those words seemed to anoy the person.

“How fucking dare you! This is nothing like what was agreed on, he’s #4$5%&32” he covered his mouth once he heard the static “... What?” his face was covered by a mask mask, but his eyes gave out the point that he grew scared, and the bear knew it, even if he was wearing those deep black glasses.

“The game is about to start and you have no point being here, so ... you’re being removed, Hahahaha!” _removed ... this early ... no ... not yet_

The bear got kicked in the face and was sent to the other end of the room “Not fucking yet!” with a scream he dashed to the outside.

“Ugh ... Puhuhu ... Attention everyone, here’s a special something about what you will watch in V3, here’s a special punishment for ‘The Invader’!” his laugh grew stronger as his red eye began blinking.

* * *

 

The figure ran down the hallway, begging to any entities that might be there to help him, or at least give him just a few more seconds ... then he heard it ... he heard the melody of death, it was what he called ‘The Execution music’ and the one that was playing sounded really twisted.

 _Nononononononono! It can’t be!!!_ His mind shouted as he kept running. The hallway grew and kept growing. Behind him pixels began flying and forming a ball of white and black, he also saw from the inside of his glasses, words were forming.

 **Punishment Start:** _Hopeless Run_

**-Summon Complete- MonoPacKuma**

It was a Pac-Man but this one seemed alot like the bear. The sphere of death followed the individual opening and closing its mouth as the fangs showed. MonoPacKuma got closer and closer to the person. But they did not give up, they ran faster and faster.

They kept running and running, and while they did so, the hallway had ... upgrades. Said upgrades were baseball guns and each of them fired at the individual trying to make him stumble or dellay him, but even with the pain his will did not falter.

Once again he saw words in his eyes

 

**-Entering Phase 2 of Punishment-**

 

The hallway was filled with sand and somehow that made the beast behind him faster. Tropical fruit started falling from the sky and blowing up once it hit the floor, but still, they kept going, they had to beat the punishment.

**-Entering Final Phase, Phase V3 1/2 of Punishment-**

 

The hallway grew dark, but they could see a door. They quickly made their way and exited ... but the punishment was still on going. Once on the outside they found themself stuck on a circular cage, beast still behind him. On the exterior of the cage there were four of the same type of machine that had tried to hunt him. The four began shooting bullets. Each time the beast was hit it grew faster, each time the intruder was hit, blood gushed out.

“No ... Not yet ...!” the bullets kept piercing the skin, but it didn’t broke them.

**-Entering Final Phase, Phase V3 2/2 of Punishment-**

 

Chainsaws were added to the cage, each step he took made the chainsaws hit the body of the intruder over and over again, and taking in consideration the bullets hadn’t stop, it was amazing the individual was still making it.

“Puhuhuhuhu, no one has ever survived this long, but no more playing games!”

**-D.R. V3 Punishment Finale!-**

 

The ground lit up as electricity ran through the body of the intruder, and MonoPacKuma just got even faster.

Somehow, the circular path he was in  was closed off by a wall, in the wall there was a button, a sign above it with the words ‘Terminate Punishment’ displayed.

The individual could see he was winning, if he defeated the punishment, he could do it!.

Two guns came out in front of him

 _W-What?_ They shot at the individual harpoons that were conected to the gun with a steel wire. They had the legs, arms and torso hit as their body began being lifted higher and higher. The wires pulled more and more, as the individual felt their body break. The sound of breaking bones filled the punishment, blood oozed from the body onto the floor, and then, their body was free and began falling onto the floor.

They landed on something pink and soft _... what a fucked up way to go ..._ they told themself as they realized that, they had fallen in the mouth of the beast. Cameras flew towards them as the beast chomped and chomped and chomped.

Screams echoed, blood gushed out from the mouth, some body parts went flying as well.

... Still, they did not gave up, even being chomped by the beast, he managed to grab one of his own body parts, his severed hand, and the moment the beast opened its mouth again, he trew the hand right at the button.

The beast stopped chomping and spat out what remained.

The head was still attached to the torso, the torso only had one arm undamaged, the torso had its entire lower half missing, holes of the teeth all across the remaing torso, they had a eye missing, most of their head, and a claw of the beast had broken and was on his left chest.

“They ... they ... Bluurrgrghhhhh!” the female voice sounded sick.

“Da fuck, pops, the bastard’s still livin” again that obnoxious voice.

“I. WOULD. SAY. W-“ the third voice sounded robotic but stopped speaking when the machine with the obnoxious voice glared at him.

“Pops, this one is really sturdy, they survived a punishment and views are skyrocketing!” this fourth voice seemed more ... calculated then the previous ones ... probably the smart one of the group of five.

With whatever remained of their body, the individual dragged themself across the field “... must ... save ... must ... help” he was stopped by Monokuma.

“I’m rather disappointed I couldn’t see this amazing performance by one of my students, none of them has either made it past the second for of the Punishment, but you needed for me to go all out, Puhuhu ... Monosuke, what’s the vote come to” _of course ... the vote ... I already know the awnser_

“Pops!” the same calculated voice began, he was probably Monosuke “The fact this individual survived made him gain popularity at an alarming rate ... Pops ... their awnser ... should we actually allow it to happen??” Monokuma’s red eye blinked again.

“Hmm ... we’re already behind schedule ...” _just finish me off_ “... Puhu ... Puhuhu ... Puhuhuhuhuhu!”

Shivers ran down their body, they knew why the bear was laughing, they knew his awnser.

“My adorable little Monodam, notify TDR, Monophanie, get him to you-know-what, this killing game will be the greatest ever ... all thanks to you, my idiot intruder!” Despair ran down the wounded individual, they knew what was gonna happen, they knew the outcome of their fate, they knew ... they would partake in the killing game.

“What’s going on?” A new, calming, voice was heard. The individual managed to turn their head to catch glimpse of a student.

_They aren’t supposed to be up yet ... unless_

“We had a small intruder, but it’s all taken care of now, and besides is popularity is quite high ... you know what this means, right ... mastermind ... Puhuhuhu” The bear laughed alongside the student.

The individual’s eyes lost strenght to stay open as the machine grabbed their body and brought them to whatever was the place the bear was speaking about.

Hell was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said, my next work would take quite a long time to come out, but that was because I was being really picky about what I should be my next fanfic.  
> In the end I decided to do this fanfic with one OC. Said OC won't be a major character or minor, but they will have their moments on the spotlight.  
> Hope you enjoy this story I am gonna develop, oh and btw, you can all expect different punishments for each blakened.
> 
> Yes, you saw it right, its a SaiOuma fanfic, but Saihara and Ouma aren't on this chapter, Saihara will be introduced on chapter 2, and Ouma shall be introduced in the end of chapter 2 or early beginings of chapter 3 ... tags will be updated as the story goes on.  
> Oh, one more thing ... The title is hinting to something on the end of the story, I can't say what though.  
> Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible, and I'll try to make it a little bit bigger than chapter 1 ... this story will, mostly be, on Shuichi's POV, and will have slight changes to Ouma's POV


	2. The Ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a strange place, the Ultimate Detective, accompanied by the Ultimate Pianist explore the school. Doing so they find more Ultimates and their kidnappers.  
> What would be expected of said Ultimates, would they fall to the killing game, or would they all survive ...

_What is Is this ... someone’s touching me ... why, why am I being touched like this hands rubbed their way across their body._

_Why am I like this ... someone help_   the figure kept screaming, but their screams couldn’t be heard, they were ... diconnected from their body but still felt everything.  
_... Stop touching me ... stop kissing me ... I hate it ... I hate you_   sobs escaped their mouth. The figure moved their knees to their chest and kept crying, as they felt their body being violated by someone or something.

“You are so beautiful” the person said, as they resumed their actions.

 _Someone ... help me ..._ but nobody would, they were alone, forgotten, stuck ... who would even hear their cries of help in the hell they were in. They could only scream in their mind, they couldn’t force their body to scream, they couldn’t, they couldn’t controll it, they were in a coma, and in a coma they would stay.

Despair ran across their body as they kept crying and crying and crying, while the figure that they couldn’t even see kept violating their body, again and again and again, until they either felt bored of them, grew tired or had other business to attend to.

The hands stopped. Their body was left alone. The sound of something closing was heard, even among their cries. Peace ... temporary peace, and they knew that said peace would grow less and less.

They resumed their crying as they found no way out of the hell they were in, their body was free but their mind couldn’t do a thing; they could feel but couldn’t see; they could scream, beg, cry ... but no one would hear ...

* * *

_Its dark and cold ... why is it so dark and cold?? Is this a dream?? ... Then why does it feel so real ... why can’t I remember how I got like this ... I need to open my eyes ... I need to open my eyes ... I need to open my eyes!_

His eyes slowly started opening and he was met with darkness ... wherever he was, it was a tight space, he could barely move. Light started coming in from a few small openings in front of him. He tried to move but his body felt weak. His body thumbled forwards hitting whatever was containing him. It suddenly opened, his body weight had fallen on the door, and he fell face first on the floor.

“Ugh” he groaned, not expecting to fall to the floor like that.  
Not wanting to be caught off guard again the boy looked up and was met with a pair of pink eyes looking at him in surprise “Ah!” he again gave out a scream and fell on his butt.

“Ah, I’m sorry, are you okay?” the girl that had previously scared him rushed towards him and offered her hand to him, helping him up to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I was just ... surprised” he explained while scratching the back of his head. The unnamed girl sighed in relief “I’m so glad you aren’t hurt, you don’t know how much it relieves me to see another person in this place” she explained.

“I’m Kaede, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!” she exclaimed with positivity, surprising the boy in the process “The Ultimate Pianist? Wow, that sure is a nice talent” Kaede began blushing a bit.

“Aw thanks, but trust me, its not that great of a talent, I might be good at the piano but that made me get the nickname ‘Piano Freak’” she tried to laugh it off while wearing a fake smile, but the boy saw right through it.

“I-I’m sorry” he no longer was looking at her face.

“Hey don’t look gloomy!” he jumped “If I’m called Piano Freak, I just have to try harder to show everyone how great the piano truly is!” once again he was moved by how positive she was. The boy began growing jealous of her for that, how nice it must be to be able to turn the tide like that.

“But enough about me, tell me about yourself”

“O-Oh, right. My name’s Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara, I-I ... don’t have that great of a talent ... I’m the U-Ultimate Detective” he got slightly mad at himself for stattering a bit, but was soon out of that once her big bright eyes and smile were upon him.

“The Ultimate Detective, ... sorry to break it to you but that’s a great talent” the worries Shuichi had were slowly fadding while he spoke to the girl “How did you got known as the Ultimate Detective??” normally he’d grow sad when recalling, but for some reason, she being there made it impossible for him to be sad.

“W-Well ... my uncle is a detective and he was helping the police, I was there for the first time seeing my uncle work and ... my uncle got stuck, as did the police ... then one thing led to another and I solved the case and the title of Ultimate Detective was presented to me” he didn’t notice but he had his eyes locked.

Once he opened them he saw how her eyes shined “That’s ... amazing!” _there they are, here come the insults like usua- wait what?_

“You managed to do something that the police and a experient detective couldn’t, you should be more proud of yourself” that was a first for Shuichi, and he felt himself allowing the nice comment to let him feel more at ease.

Introductions were done and the two agreed to team up so that they could explore the mysterious place they were in. The first thing they could clearly say was that they were on a school or something school like just from the room they were in. Once they exited said room, the hallway gave them confirmation that they were on a school.

“Akamatsu-san, where are you going?” He no longer stuttered, probably because he was no longer bothered by the new face.

“This school is not going to explore itself mister detective, and call me Kaede” she winked at him and his entire face turned red “Oh my gosh Saihara-kun, you’re so adorable” that didn’t help one bit as his face grew brighter and his neck also started turning red.

 _A girl is complimenting me, none ever complimented me this much before_ he told himself.

“Saihara-kun?” he was brought back to his senses by her fingers snapping in front of his eyes “Oh, Um ... Y-Yes?” there it was, that damn stutter.

“I asked if you’re okay and if I could call you Shuichi, I was worried when you didn’t reply” She was such a nice human being.

“Oh, yes, I’m okay ... just a little bit shaken by that, and, you can call me Saihara or Shuichi, both are okay” he tried to give her one of his ‘absolutely-not-losing-my-shit-about-how-sweet-you-are’ smiles.

“Shuichi it is then, you’re already my friend after all” he grew red again and she giggled of how easy it was to make the young detective blush.

The two walked down the hallway, trying to find anything that told them that there were other living beings there or a way out or ... anything that could give them hope of surviving that place.

* * *

Once they turned the corner they saw a girl deep in thought, she had long blue hair that went to ther lower back, glasses, very clear green eyes, a ribbon at her neck and a deep blue, almost black, uniform.

“Hi, there!” Kaede was the first to strike up a friendly conversation, but she did not awnser back.

“Um ... hey, I said hi!” she told her, equally as loud, but this time poking her cheek. The action seemed to have imediate results.

“Kyyyaaaaa!” She screamed.

“Wooaah!” Shuichi screamed as well, a chain reaction ocurred as Kaede’s scream went right after Shuichi’s scream since the pianist didn’t expect for the young detective to scream.

“Oh, you’re not those machines, thank god” she gave out a ‘pfew’ of relief. Kaede and Shuichi gave out tiny laughs after the little stupid but funny incident, the new girl joined as well.

“Oh my, I didn’t think I’d be able to smile or laugh in this place again, thank you for that” the blue haired female informed “My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, pleased to make your acquaintance”

“Ah, another Ultimate, Shuichi, can it be that this place is filled with Ultimates, and by the way, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, he’s Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective” Kaede informed and saw Shirogane’s eyes lit up.

“I think it’s a bit too early to state that this is a...” He pondered for a bit “... Academy for Ultimates” she nodded in agreement, only because there were three Ultimates didn’t mean the place was filled with them, it was just a ... happy coincidence, right??

“Hey, Shirogane-san” Shuichi began “What did you say right a few moments ago, about machines?” he inquired.

“Oh, right!” she went to a window and made a hand movement to the two as if to say ‘come here please’. Not having a reason to doubt the cosplayer, not yet at least, they went to the window and saw a rather large machine cutting down some threes, the machine was also armed to the teeth.

“That ... doesn’t look friendly”

“My thoughts exactly Akamatsu-san” Kaede poutted “Huh, did I say something wrong, I’m sorry, I was just plain rude”

“No! That’s not it, please address me as Kaede” she smilled at Tsumugi and shook her hand.

The three agreed on leaving the hallway and search for more signs of life, but a loud obnoxious laugh scared them half to death before they could move one.

“HAHahah!” they heard again.

“Look at that Kibo, we already have a virgin trying to go for a threesome with two unatractive, flat chested chicks!” the blond woman behind the trio laughed again as a ... robot?? ... that was near hear attemtped to calm her down.

“Iruma-san please, its not wise to say that kind of stuff right off the bat” he was pushed to the floor by the woman named Iruma.

“Shut yo speaking hole, I say whatever the hell I fuckin want, cuz I FUCKIN RULE!” she placed both hands at her hips and laughed again.

Shuichi had became a blushing mess, he had never expected for someone to assume that he was trying to be with the two girls at the same time, that thought never crossed his mind since he never had a preference for the female gender, since he always found it hard to be around them without being intimidated, but Kaede and Shirogane-san seemed to be an exception.

“Hey!” both Shuichi and Tsumugi jumped, they never heard Kaede scream, or took her by that kind of person.

“You should being like that to others, you can be very obnoxious” Iruma’s personality took a one-eighty as she lost her confidence “W-W-What ... d-don’t t-t-tell me w-w-what to d-do” this caught Kaede off guard.

The one who seemed a robot got back on his feet and bowed “I’m so sorry about her” the robot told them “Iruma-san is the kind of person that speaks her mind without thinking and when someone decides to go against her, her motivation breaks down” he informed.

 _A robot ... okay, did someone drugged us or something ..._ a robot, that looked like a highschool student, was trying to keep that woman in check and was more courteous then her.

Shuichi pinched himself to see if it was real and indeed it was “Um ... sorry to ask this but ... are you really a robot?” Shuichi didn’t meant for that to come off as an insult, but the robot took it as one “Is that a comment of robophobia!”

“Um ... no ...” it was the first time he or even one of the others heard about that kind of phobia.

“Well then, to awnser your question, yes, my name is K1-B0, but call me Kibo, I am the Ultimate Robot, and she is Miu Iruma the Ultimate Inventor” Of course the inventor and the robot just had to be a team in this place.

After the small growing group of Ultimates met and talked things out they divided into two groups, one group being of Kaede and Shuichi, and the other being of Iruma, Tsumugi and Kibo, Tsumugi insisted to go with the latter group since she feared about what could happen to Kibo when he was paired with someone with Iruma’s mouth.

* * *

During their time investigating they met up with, the Ultimate Maid Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Artist Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Antrophologist Korekiyo Shinguji, and the Ultimate Entomologist Gonta Gokuhara, all located on different spots of the Academy that they were in.

_Hmm ... this is not a coincidence, this place has purposely only Ultimates in here, eight Ultimates, excluding myself, is not a coincidence ... but why are we in this ... Ultimate Academy?_

Once the, now large group of six, met up with Tsumugi’s group they found even more people. Each of them introduced themselves, Tsumugi’s group had found, the Ultimate Astronaut Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Child Caregiver Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Magician Himiko Yumeno and the Ultimate Aikido Master Tenko Chabashira.

Shuichi stayed in silence as he studied each individual.

“Woah, I never expected these many Ultimates in one spot!” the astronaut said, punching both fists together in front of himself ... _weird ... but he doesn’t seem like a mean person._

“Of course there would be more Ultimates here you idiot, it was obvious that they weren’t alone, they did say they had another group searching for more people” Maki told him and gave him a cold glance ... _for a child caregiver she can be ... scary_

“Nyeh ... what a pain, I didn’t want these many people” the magician who kept calling herself a mage poutted ...

The Aikido Master quickly went towards the mage “Yumeno-san, maybe we ...” she joined the tip of her fingers as she grew embarrassed “... should go outside to be alone?” _... is she ... hitting on Himiko??_

“Nyeh ... I’d rather stay here” Tenko almost fell to the floor.

“Nice burn, little one” Maki smiled as they saw Tenko not ready to give up just like that.

The group burst out laughing with the scene, even the crepy Antrophologist who didn’t seem like a person of many friends.

“Woah, now this is a sight, seeing so many people gathered wherever this is” they all looked at the new voice and saw a green haired boy, a few piercings in his ears, he had casual looking clothes and wore a pendant.

“Hi there, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, me and a few more Ultimates have gathered everyone here” she explained.

“Oh I see, sorry for not being here earlier, I was actually taking a nap outside” he laughed weirdly when everyone deapan at him.

_How can he just ... take a nap when we’re in this situation_

“Ahaha ... Well, my name’s Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate ... actually I don’t know, I don’t remember my talent”

“Can’t remember your own talent, huh, that’s rough buddy” the tinniest of them told the new member of their growing group _... I swear I’ve seen and heard of his name before ... Ryoma Hoshi ... so familiar ..._

They kept talking among each other but Kaede noticed something off about Shuichi, he wasn’t talking at all.

“Shuichi, what’s wrong, you look kinda out of it”

“Ah, its just ... why would someone or something gather fifteen Ultimates in this place, and why can’t we remember how we got here or anything recent”

 _I’ve got a really bad feeling_ he left that part out, he didn’t want to worry anyone more then what they already were, since he knew that his opinion would be taken quite high because of his title ... he hated that.

Right then they heard a static and then a voice.

“Attention to all students, you are all to gather at the gym at once” Not having anything else to do, the group decided to obey the mystery voice and go into the gym as it had asked.

* * *

In the gym they didn’t see anyone.

“Is this a joke?” Maki’s voice was still cold as before.

“Who the fuck called us here, I could be rockin my beautiful bod somewhere it actually mattered” no one paid attention to Miu’s comments because if they did she could somehow make braincells commit suicide.

 _No ... this can’t be a prank, none of us has the ability to use the speakers_ Shuichi told himself, he knew that it was impossible for that to be a joke.

“Kehehe, worry not, I feel a presence” for some reason Kiyo had the tip of his fingers at his mouth, and said mouth was covered by the mask he normally used.

“Nyahahaha, Atua tells me the same my mask wearing friend” Yonaga exclaimed, she always sounded like nothing could make her break down from that always happy state of mind she was always in.

“Man, there’s nobody here, we should just leave”

“Nyeh, I second the space man” Tenko followed the mage who was now following Kaito. When the three were about to leave the voice spoke again.

“Puhuhu, you’re all so impatient” they group looked to the end of the gym and there they saw a black and white teddy bear.

“Who the fuck got a bear there, y’all think this is funny, fuckin virgins!”

“No, that wrong, friends no do that” Gonta, the only one who Miu’s foul mouth couldn’t affect, told her as he, too, could feel that something was off.

“Gonta not sure how Gonta know, but, bear no real bear, bear giving off bad vibe” the kind giant was on edge, his eyes didn’t move from the bear.

“Uh, here I was thinking all you bastards were dumb” the bear jumped to his feat, surprising the group.

“Welcome Ultimate Students to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!” the bear hit both paws and then suddenly five machines like the one Shuichi, Kaede and Tsumugi had seen rushed into the room.

“Gyahhhh!” She screamed again, followed by Shuichi, for some reason, Tsumugi’s screams managed to make Shuichi scream.

“Booya, it’s time for us to make our appearence!!” they heard an obnoxious voice.

“Monokid, please, let’s be a little bit more calm about this, we don’t need daddy mad again do we?” this voice seemed more female.

“Yeah, Yeah, listen to Monophanie, I don’t want to get punished again” another voice came, this one seemed cheerful and devoided of any wish to harm others.

“Hey, you all shut up, we should’ve already exited the Exisals” again another was heard from the machines.

“. . .” the fifth stayed in silence.

 _The fuck’s going on_ Shuichi wasn’t one to curse but even he wasn’t sure of what was happening anymore.

From each machine that they called Exisal came out a bear, each different then the last, and all of them very different from the one that seemed to lead “We are the Monokubs!”

“These are my cubs, you all might’ve already caught the names of my dear Monophanie and Monokid” The pink bear waved, and the blue one just turned his head to the side “The other three cubs are, Monotaro, Monodam, and Monosuke” respectively, when called, the red one jumped in excitment, the green didn’t say a thing and the yellow just nodded his head.

“And I ...” the bear who seemed to be the leader of the group of bears stopped creating suspense “I am the one and only, Monokuma, Headmaster of Despair and also Headmaster of this Academy, I am no teddy bear!” that last part came out with anger.

“I see” The human robot, Kibo said “They must have a AI built into them just like I have” _that seems ... plausible._

“Might I also add that” the bear began again “all of you sixteen students will spend the rest of your days here, Hahahaha!”

 _What?_ Shuichi tried to say but he couldn’t move his mouth.

“Excuse me, but are you trying to tell us that we are to be held here in captivety” the maid, Kirumi finally spoke up, her eyes burning as she looked Monokuma in the eyes.

“You are exactly correct ... buuut” he once again stopped, he was having fun “You all can leave, whenever you get the guts to do so” could the bear be anymore cryptic?

“Hey, what’re you talking about, we don’t really have the full story here” Monokuma laughed at Kaito’s remark.

“Oh right, Daddy may I please tell them?” the father nodded allowing Monophanie to speak up.

“This is a killing game, and the sixteen of you are the participants!”

_A Killing game?! They want us to kill each other?_

“Yes, a killing game like my dear daughter just said! ... Allow me to explain the rules” Monokuma clapped his paws again, a screen appearing behind him.

“Here’s how it is, the sixteen of you will live together in this Academy, if one of you feels that undying need to escape all you have to do is murder someone.” The screen showed the picture of a drawn dead body and a living person.

“Then the remaining punkass bitches you are will be going to a class trial!” Monokuma seemed to grow mad at being interrupted.

“After you maggots are on trial, the blackened killer faces off against their spotless classmates” Monotaro added.

“In the trial each of you argue over who do you think that committed the murder” Monosuke continued

“After you bitches fuckin finish argueing its ‘Voting Time’ and if you punks get it right!” drool left the obnoxious bear’s face.

“T-T-Then only t-t-the blackened will r-receive punishment ... hrk ... no ... I can’t think about it ... I can’t think about all the blood scattered around afte- oh god, Bluurrgghhh” she began throwing up a pink liquid.

“Ahem, after the blackened killer gets punished you all get to live your lives together at the academy, Yaaaayy”

“But if you vote incorrectly, let say, you have the blackened killer voted but majority is on a spotless student, then the blackened gets to leave while all of the remaining students get punished!” Monosuke finished.

“Punishment Time is directed by yours truly and the murderer gets punished with death ... but if you pick the dreadfully wrong choice, then the one who actually commited the crime gets to leave the Academy while the fourteen reamining suffer Punishment time, and also, the killing game will only sto!” he gave out his ‘Puhuhu’ again, it seems like that’s his laugh.

“Oh, and one more thing before you get any ideas ... any attempt to endager me, the Headmaster, those being like, physical assault, then my adorable cubs get to use the exisals on the one or ones that tries to hurt me, so don’t get any ideas!”

_This ... can’t be true._

“Well, it’s turning night, since all of you bastards decided to sleep that much and- Huh?” the bear looked around, as if looking for something ... or someone.

Anger could be seen in his face “My ... adorable ... kids” he said, trying not let his anger get the best of him.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Daddy’s mad!”

“Monophanie, please calm down, Daddy’s trying to contain his anger right father?” Monotaro tried to play it off, but Monokuma seemed madder.

“I’m ... not ... mad”

“Pops, calm down and tell us what you’re mad bout”

“Yeah, Yeah!” Monokid grabbed his guitar and started playing it “For once Monosuke’s right, tell us the reason behind ya anger pops!”

At that, Monokuma rushed at the cubs and punched them all to the ceiling “I’M NOT MAD!!” he repeated.

 _... For kidnappers they sure are ... dumb_ Shuichi looked around and saw that most of his classmates thought the same.

“Also ... Why isn’t he here” the bear added.

The cubs, now on the floor, seemed confused “He?” Monotaro tilted his head.

“GYAAAHH!! There’s a student missing!” the female seemed terryfied, probably of what Monokuma would do to them.

“Huh ... we have a student missing, weren’t there only fifteen??” Monotaro wondered again.

_That’s right ... so far they’ve mentioned a sixteenth student, but were only fifteen, me included_

“Another student ... aren’t we enough?” that was a weird question, but Amami did have a point.

“Ugh, NO!” Monokuma was expelling even more anger, if that was even possible “Monokid and Monophanie, go get him, you other three, give them their Monopads and lets wrap this up!” The two jumped back into their Exisals and bolted out of the room, while the three remaing cubs gave all of them, what Monokuma called, the Monopads.

Each student received one Monopad, except Shuichi who received two, instead of one.

“Ah, why am I receiving two?” he should’ve kept his mouth quiet since he received ... undesired attention.

“Why the fuck does Virgin-hara get two!” he flinched at the name.

“Iruma-san please, stop” the robot attempted to calm her once again.

“To awnser your question, its because of the sixteenth student, he isn’t here and I’m not in the mood to say it all over again, so I’m letting it up to you Shuichi Saihara, and also, his room isn’t ready yet so he’ll have to be with one of you guys” The bear gave his typical ‘Puhuhu’ before stating “Monokuma out!” and then he vanished.

“Well, I guess that’s all from us as well, let’s head off!” Monosuke jumped into his Exisal, followed by Monotaro and Monodam, who still didn’t utter a word.

“Yaaay, what a great first day!” Monotaro exclaimed as the Exisal closed and then the three left the room leaving the Ultimates all alone.

The tension was high. Each of them was there, against their will, and they were expected to kill each other for the entertainment of ... robotic bears.

“Hey, everyone we shouldn’t let them get to us like this, if we all work together as friends we can do anything” Kaede’s words echoed on the gym, as a beam of light that lit up the once dark cave that they were all stuck in.

“Y-Yeah, let’s listen to Akamatsu-san, we just have to believe in each other and we can escape!” Momota once again punched both his fists, he was fired up by Kaede’s words.

“Nyeh, that seems like a pain ... but I’d rather leave this place”

“Yes Himiko, believe in yourself and us, I, Tenko shall protect you and lead you to the outside!”

“Kehehe, I shall join this hopeful group, but shouldn’t we listen to Monokuma” suspition grew towards Shinguji, he wanted them to obey the bear “If you haven’t noticed, it’s already night, trying to escape on a foreign place at night without knowledge of the layout seems rather ... unwise, and due to the fact we’re missing a member, going to the doorms is the best possible action to take right now”

The distruss for the masked man was lowered a bit, but he had a point, they should explore the school tomorrow, discover the layout, and when it was night they would have a better idea of where to go, and also, they weren’t heartless to the point of leaving someone behind.

* * *

They arrived to the doorms, in there they could see sixteen doorm rooms, one for each of them. Above each door there was a pixilated picture, signalating what room belonged to who, except on one of the rooms, where there was a glitched picture, probably of the sixteenth student.

They were about to head to their rooms until they heard a small voice.

“H-Hey, please go slower!”

“No way ya punk, now get yo ass in there, and go, the fuck, to sleep!” from the door the group had not come from, they could see a small boy pushed inside, he tried to get his balance back together but fell face first onto the floor, right next to Gokuhara and Shinguji.

“Ouchie” he brought both hands to his face, he had most likely been hurt.

The bright purple haired individual lifted his head slowly, he had a pair of glasses, he had a red shirt, a black gothic coat, black pants and grey shoes, his hair was combed backwards and he had a ponytail.

Once the new student opened his eyes his pained expression quickly shifted from a pained one to one of absolute fear and horror.

“WHAAAA!” he screamed as he ran backwards until his back met the wall.

“P-P-Please, d-d-don’t h-h-h-hurt m-me!” he was shaking, arms in front of his face, he looked like a child.

“Oh, sorry. Gonta no mean to scare you” the entomologist approached him slowly, but did not lay a hand on the boy, he knew he was afraid and physical contact could make him grow even more scared.

“Gonta always know he look scary, Gonta tall and big, so Gonta no have many friends, but Gonta mean no harm to you, promise” the small boy began to calm down, he didn’t need to be an expert to realize that Gonta was the kindest person there, he gave out that kind of aura.

His arms started to lower, they could now see his eyes, purple and filled with tears, he had been silently crying behind his arms.

“I-I am s-sorry” he apologized.

Right after he apologized he seemed disturbed “I know I-I-I shouldn’t judge someone b-b-by looks ... but I did that to those bears and n-n-now ... I’m sorry” he repeated.

“Hey kid, no need to apologize so much, we get it that you’re on edge, we all are” Kaito placed a hand at his shoulder and gave him a big bright smile.

“O-Oh ...okay ... I’m sorry” he said again and covered his mouth.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to repeat ‘I’m sorry’ again so, I’m sorry ...” he had his mouth open, ready to keep repeating ‘I’m sorry’ but closed it as a blush formed at his cheeks.

“Hey, like I said before, it’s okay, we’re all friends here, right everyone?” he turned to the others and received the expected awnser, except from Maki, which he received a ‘whatever’ and from Miu, who he received a ‘go fuck yourself’.

“Hehehe ...” he turned to the kid again, while scratching the back of his head “So, tell us about yourself!” he shouted, but not on threatening way.

“O-Oh right I’m so-“ he caught himself before repeating “... w-well, from what I can say, I’m 5’1, I have purple eyes, purple hair, ... Um ... what else”

“Hey you pipsqueak, he meant, name and talent, so fucking tell us already you damn shota!” he bowed down apologetically.

“W-Well ... I don’t know my name ... or rather I can’t recall it, b-b-but I do remember my Ultimate talent” he cleared his troat “I am the Ultimate Analyst, and I am pleased to meet you all”

When he spoke, he spoke clearly, not stuttering, no fear, no anything.

“The Ultimate Analyst, great talent dude” the astronaut patted him in the back and his face showed again how shy he was.

“T-Thanks” the stutter started again.

After telling the group about his talent each of them introduced themselves, the boy was clearly scared a bit by Miu’s foul mouth, Maki’s cold deadly glare and Korekiyo’s creepiness, but he was okay with the others.

“So this leads us to another part” Kaede began.

“Yes Akamatsu-s- I-I-I mean Kaede-san” the analyst corrected himself before continuing, he had learned to call everyone for their first names since they were all becoming friends quite easily.

“We have to decide on who’s room you will stay until your’s ready, and I don’t mind if you stay on mi-“ he stopped her.

“Absolutelly not, I-I-I can’t sleep on the same room as a girl, I don’t want people to think badly of you or any of the other girls” it was adorable how he tried to use the loose strands of his hair to try to hide his eyes from the others.

“Ah, at last, a degenerate male who isn’t a degenerate” that was a compliment from the Aikido master, all males were degenerates for her, but he was already on the safe side.

“Well, that means you will be staying with one of the guys, and after your reaction with Gonta-kun and Kiyo-kun, maybe you’d want to stay with ... um ...” she looked at the remaining guys and she didn’t knew who to pick.

“I g-guess he could stay with me” all eyes shifted towards Shuichi, he didn’t spoke alot, he was shy, didn’t seem harmful in any way and he would take in consideration the boy’s personal space.

“Actually, I find that Analyst-san staying with Shuichi is a great idea”

He looked ... confused “A-Analyst-san?”

“Yeah, we don’t know your name, only your talent, so ... is it okay if we call you that until you remember or come up with a name for yourself?” the boy nodded.

“Then this is settled, now all of you shut up and go to bed” her cold voice sent shivers on each of them as the caregiver went to her room. They all did the same except Shuichi and the Analyst.

Shuichi turned to go to his room, but the boy began speaking “U-Um ... I’ll be in your care Saihara-kun ... p-please take care of me” he turned and noticed he wasn’t looking him in the eye.

“Um ... there’s no need to be that shy, I’m not going to hurt you, now follow me please” he did as ordered, Shuichi opened his doorm and waited until the boy went inside to close the door.

* * *

“Uh, so this is how my room looks like”

Confusion was all written over the others face “Ah, this is the first time I’ve ever come to my room so, we’re seeing it for the first time together” he explained as the other left a ‘Ah’ escape his lips.

“Um Saihara-san, what might this be?” Shuichi noticed he was pointing to a small box on top of his desk.

“I don’t know” he told him as he moved closer “And please, call me Shuichi”

The detective, alongside the analyst, looked at the note that came along the box.

Shuichi began reading outloud

“Dear student, you are not forced to take the contents inside this box, but it would please me if you do. Do realize that if you do so, you life won’t be the same, it might change for the better as it might change for the worst, but do know that, annoying or not, you will surely probably benefit from doing soo. If you do open the box, please help the one in need of help, if you decide not to open the box the ... enturst it to someone trustworthy, but do destroy this message before handing the box, Monokuma can’t get his hands in this unless handed to him.  
Stay Safe. ~Benefactor~”

_... This ... looks like a trap ... but why would Monokuma try something this early and state, not to give this to him ... this can’t be a prank by the part of the others since this is the first time we’ve come to our rooms ... maybe Analyst-san has a opinion about this._

Once he looked at the smaller boy, shivers ran down his body. His eyes ... were foggy but still purple, his face looked devoid of life, he looked like he couldn’t kept his body together.

The smaller one took a sharp intake of air before speaking “0-0-0-3-5-8” and then he blinked his eyes a few times and turned back to his usual self.

“Man, that was freaky, did I pass out or something” his personallity seemed ... different. Not the shy, worried and concerned person, no he looked, stronger, not phased by anything and more positive, but it didn’t last long as his expression changed back to normal.

He was shacking “S-Shuichi, y-y-you’re scaring me, did I d-do so-something w-wrong?”

“Oh, um its nothing, you just seemed ... out of it and said some random numbers, but everything’s okay” should I be concerned? “Anyway, what do you think about this box?”

Shuichi moved the box to him again, but this time as a test to see if he would react again like he did. The Analyst read the message and turned again to the detective, putting on a smile, but still a nervous one.

“W-Well, I’m not the one to decide, it was on your room so it was defenitively for you ... but if I am to give my opinion ... I think this is legit”

“And how would you know that exactly?” he inquired, expecting the boy to grow nervous. After the way he behaved, Shuichi had the right to know if he was hiding anything.

He pushed his glasses back up “It’s evident Shuichi!” his voice was cheerful “The way this note was wrote clearly says that whoever did it was in a hurry. If it was Monokuma then why the need to be hasty, the more reasonable awnser would be for this to be a prank created by one of us, but this is the first time since we’re going into our rooms so no one had that chance” _this kid is good, he’d look like the Ultimate Detective if I didn’t know he was the Ultimate Analyst._

“Therefore, I conclude that this isn’t a prank and is indeed something real and important” Shuichi clapped making the boy blush.

After concluding that the boy didn’t, in fact, know a thing he opened the box and found in there a with and black checkered scarf, he grabbed it and imediatly felt ... something ... not bad not good, but something nonetheless.

“Whoa!” the others eyes were beaming “You got such a cool scarf, I wonder if the others got gifts as well ... I wonder if I’ll get a cool scarf like that too” Shuichi chuckled at how happy he was over a scarf, but Shuichi did have to hand it to he boy that he was right to be like that, the scarf was really comfortable.  
“Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!” he cheered, fist bumping into the air each time he repeated himself.

Not having another choice he did, pleasing the smaller boy. After doing so he and the smaller one discussed about who should take the bed, and of course the Analyst denied staying there.

After a while, Shuichi and the Analyst had a few covers on the floor with a few pillows, and Shuichi wondered if it was really okay for the Analyst to sleep there. The other took of his jacket, shirt, glasses, shoes and told him that he had slept on worse. Shuichi wanted to explore that thought but he couldn’t as the smaller one jumped onto the covers and fell asleep.

Shuichi did the same he did, he removed his jacket and shoes, placed his hat at his nightstand, and threw the blankets over his body as his eyes closed and sleep took him to dream land.

* * *

“I love you, I love you, I love you” the voice repeated as he kept violating them.

  
_I want this to stop ... please stop_   the figure cried, but they knew, no help would come for them.

 _Why am I even begging ... who would try to help a scumbag like me ..._   at that a warm feeling came over him, but ... not the usual one he felt, this one made him feel ... better to say the least.

A light ... a shining light that cut through the darkness and landed on them.

 _What ... What is this warm light?_ They questioned, but expect no awnser. They found themselves moving towards that light, and, each time they moved closer, they could hear the sound of heart rate monitors beeping dangerously.

“N-no ... you can’t die ... NO! STAY WITH ME DAMNIT ... I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU MY LOVE!” that voice kept screaming, shocks went down the other, but they felt less and less as they got closer to the light. They embraced the light and heard a voice telling him that his salvation would be the student of whose room they’d awaken.

They didn’t know the meaning of that, but still they went with it ... they no longer felt the touch of the other since that person stopped touching their body, they could only hear their sobs as consciousness fadded.

The sobs grew louder “N-No ... I-I can’t h-h-have lost y-you ... not after a-a-all I did ... please ... come back” the figure swallowed a exagerated amount of air “KOKICHI!” they let out the name of the one who repeatedly violated in their never ending sleep as they kept on crying.

_Am I ... finally free?_

* * *

**. . . Recovering Lost Player Data . . .**

**. . . Recovering Lost Player Data . . .**

**. . . Lost Player Data Recovered . . .**

**. . . Player Data Corrupted . . .**

**. . . Adding Players . . .**

 

**New Players Added:**

_\-- > Ouma Kokichi (Corpse) Ultimate Supreme Leader_

_\-- > Ouma Kokichi (Mind) Ultimate Supreme Leader_

**. . . All Data Recovered . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd make chapter 2 bigger then chapter 1 but I didn't expect it to be three times bigger.  
> During this chapter, for some reason I kept writting Tsumugi's name as Hatsune Miku xD  
> I do hope everyone likes Analyst-san, I'm trying to make him as vague as possible ... althought you might already know who he is ... next chapter will be kinda spoilery about people he might know or be related to.  
> Next chapter will come out as soon as possible as the previous ones, I don't expect them to be as big as this one, but definitively bigger then chapter one.  
> Also I that the small non-Shuichi-POVs in the beginning and ending of this chapter were all right.
> 
> Comments about your guys opinions are appreciated since I love reading them and responding to each and every single one of you :D  
> See you all next chapter, have a nice day.


	3. Meeting The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Shuichi is surprised by the one visiting him. After realizing he has no other choice he agrees to work with said visitor.

“What were you thinking!” they said rather annoyed to the bear that stood near them.

“You should be saying that to those idiotic cubs!” The bear shot back at the person, he seemed ... concerned.

The person turned to face the bear “I don’t care if it was their fault, you should’ve took care of it” he moved his face away from the bear “I expected you to be good at your job Monokuma, but now, we might be screwed since you all made him the Ultimate Analyst instead of something that couldn’t figure us out, like the Ultimate Unlucky Student!”

“... Pu ... Puhu ... Puhuhuhuhu”

“What’s so god damn funny!” he lost his composure.

The bear flashed a creepy smile towards the other “The fact you think you have the upper hand is amusing”

“What’re you talking about?” how dared Monokuma speak like that to them, they were the Mastermind, so why did the bear spoke like that.

“You don’t get it do you?” he stayed silent, the bear took that as a no “You are on a very frail position, if word gets out to TDR about what you did and about your ... boy toy” they quickly caught on.

“They won’t find ou-“

“They already found out” the grin on Monokuma’s face grew “That Intruder ... he got us all ... he got us good ... he managed to make most of his data seem lost and corrupt it, then someone triggered ... something, and when the Data was recovered ... TDR found out”

The sound of a fist hitting the wall was heard “Shit ... now what ... he’s on that state ... its really not beautiful ... but you said the data was recovered, what do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is, he is split in two, more specifically corpse and mind ... you should probably rethink your actions now, he’s back on the game and probably teamed with someone, you have a Analyst and a Detective that are likely to try and expose you” he gave out his typical laugh as the other stayed in silence.

_That’s it ... I lost, and the game just began ... Shuichi is keen to grow and we can’t stop that, the Analyst, although weak, won’t fall while at least someone still believes in him ... and now ... another sharp mind is here ... The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma ... those three will give me hell how can I ev-_

“But, I can do something to assist you” they looked at the bear, he still had that creepy grin “Brace yourself cuz your gonna like it” he whispered something on the other’s ear and a twisted smile began creeping its way on their mouth.

* * *

 

Shuichi’s eyes opened slowly as the sunlight that came through his window hit him in the face. After getting up he yawned, stretched his arms, grabbed his hat and put it on.

“Good morning Analyst-kun” he said, expecting the other to be awake since he heard the small noises of something being opened, but when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and actually looked at his room he found that the Analyst was no longer there, he also noticed that he had folded the sheets he slept in and put them away ... so what was the noise he had heard.

_Did I not sleep well enough? Am I hearing things?_

Once he decided he wasn’t going mad and that it was just a matter of lack of sleep he heard something again, a laughter.

“Nishishi, so you’re the one who’s going to help me” his head looked around the room for the mysterious voice, it sounded like Analyst-kun’s voice but at the same time it didn’t. The Analyst’s voice clearly gave out how shy he was, he stuttered and always talked lowly so that he wouldn’t be heard _Now that I think about it, he doesn’t seem to have that much self esteem._

The voice he heard was different, it sounded more playful and childish, it was louder, didn’t seemed afraid and ... did it sound cocky much ... also what did the voice meant by ‘help me’

Before he could keep on thinking the voice called again “Hey you, are you ignoring me?!” the voice sounded hurt. For the second time Shuichi looked around the room and did not see another living soul.

A sigh was heard “Look behind you and then up” he turned around, still not seeing anyone. He lifted his head and his eyes grew wide. There was a floating kid there, he wore a white jumpsuit, had deep purple hair that went to his shoulders, purple eyes, a mischievous smile and to top it off ... he was see through.

“Nishishi, what’s with that face, looks like you’ve seen a ghost” a few seconds passed “Oh wait, you are seeing one” the ghost started giggling. Shuichi on the other hand didn’t move, cold sweats running down his face.

“Heeeeyyyyy ... you still in there?” the other floated down until his nose was almost touching Shuichi’s noise, and that did it.

The biggest and most effeminate scream that the ghost had ever heard came out from Shuichi’s mouth scaring both the detective and the ghost.

“H-H-H-How!! G-G-Ghost a-aren’t r-r-real!” the ghost moved closer to Shuichi, who was now sitting on the floor since his legs gave out.

“Well ... technically I’m not fully a ghost since I’m not dead but ... I’m kinda out of my body so I need you to help me” _ok ... I totally lost it, this is not lack of sleep, I am mad and once the others realize this their gonna put me on the closest thing there is to a asylum in this Academy_

Shuichi didn’t utter a word as the figure kept moving towards him until he was face to face, tips of their noses touching ... well Shuichi’s nose was touching him, his nose was just fadding into Shuichi’s.

“W-W-What?”

“Aw maaan, I knew I should’ve lied or something, but after thinking for hours and hours I thought that maybe I shouldn’t repeat what I did last game but I see I should’ve”

“What’re you talking about?” the ghost smiled and placed a finger to Shuichi’s lips “It’s, a, secret~” he sang.

The ghost moved back a bit allowing Shuichi to claim his personal space again “We started on the wrong foot, the name’s Ouma, Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader ... and you are ...” it seemed like he was trying to make some of the tension fade away since whatever situation they were in was a delicate one.

“... Saihara ... Shuichi S-Saihara ... Ultimate D-Detective” the others eyes had stars in them.

“Woooow the Ultimate Detective, seems like I scored myself a big fish huh, and a cute one as well?” he winked at the detective, a blood rushed to his cheeks.

_Honestly, what the hell is going on, first this Academy, then those bears, now a ghost and said ghost is hitting on me_

“Just kidding” _huh_ “As if I would be happy to find a weak detective as you, but I’ve gotta work with what I’ve got” Ouma looked at him from the corner of his eye and noticed something familiar “And would you look at that, you already have the simbol of my super secret evil organization”

“Huh?” the leader pointed to the scarf he wore and then it hit Shuichi, he was wearing the scarf that Ouma also wore.

“I-Is this scarf yours by any chance?”

“Woooow, you sure are bright for figuring that out my beloved Saihara-chan~” _did he just call me his beloved, and did he had to use ‘chan’_

“Nishishi, you're face is red, just like a tomato” he told him with a big grin.

_He ... doesn’t seem bad ... am I judging him too much?_

“Hey I really need you to help me, I want to find my body, someone kept violating me” tears rolled down his face and Shuichi found himself wishing he could hug him and help him calm down _wait what the fuck ... today is not my day ..._

“But that’s a lie”

“Huh?”

“Well, the violating my body part was a lie, but I do really need help finding my body” he brought his hand to the detective “So, will you help me Saihara-chan?” should he shake his hand ... Shuichi was reluctant.

“Might I add, you’re the only one who sees me so if you deny my request” his face shifted into something ... scary, evil, unholy, Shuichi didn’t know what fitted best “I’ll make your life hell until you give in to me”

He ended up shaking, or at least the best he could, the ghostly hand.

“Good to see you are obedient, now I’m gonna go look around for a bit, I’ll see you back here!” he waved him goodbye as he fadded through the wall.

_Today’s gonna be a long ass day_

* * *

 

 Shuichi felt tired as he walked down the corridor, all his energy had been drained just from the small encounter with the little ghost.

“Shuichi!”

“Wha!”

Behind him was a surprised trio, Kaede, Kaito and Tsumugi looked at the boy who was on the floor.

“Hey dude you okay?” Kaito gave him his hand and helped him to his feet.

“Y-Yeah, just ... slept bad” he lied.

“That’s just plain awful, sleep is one of the things that should never be bad” the blue haired female told him.

“Hey Shuichi we’re going to the dining hall to have breakfast, you should join us”

He didn’t got to awnser as the other two kept cheering him on and ended up dragging him down the hall.

* * *

 

The group entered the Dining hall and the smell of food hit them. In there different dishes had been prepared, all seemed perfect and each of them was different from the other.

While most of them were eating they saw Kirumi and Analyst-kun arguing.

“I, as the Ultimate Maid, am impressed by all the food you prepared alone, but I want you not to tire yourself for things like these, I can easily take care of them, and I will not repeat again, if you are going to eat be polite and remove those gloves”

The smaller boy seemed like he would break down, that is until his eyes focused on the group that had entered the hall.

“Shuichi! Kaito! Tsumugi! Kaede!” he ran at them happily.

“I am so happy to see you four, I’ve prepared some dishes as a ’thank you for accepting me’ gift, please eat before it gets cold” his eyes beamed with happiness.

They all sat down, Kirumi joined them “Analyst-kun, manners, remove your gloves” she informed him once again as she removed her own.

“N-Not to be r-rude but ... I don’t want to so st-“ the maid grabbed his wrist with one hand and with the other pulled the glove from his hand.

The hand was wet, bandages were covering his hand and said bandages were wet with blood.

Kaito spat his food “Dude, the heck happened to your hand!” the smaller one began shaking.

“Analyst-kun, are you okay?” Kaede tried to bring her hand to him but he moved away.

“Why did you do that, I told you I didn’t want my gloves removed” Kirumi looked hurt.

“I am sorry, as a maid I should’ve considered your feelings a little bit better, but if I may ask, how did you got your hand in such way ... I’m assuming the other is like that too, yes?”

“I only wanted to be worth something ...” _did he always thought so low of himself_ “I can’t even control my talent, my talent controls me, and ... I can’t even do something as simple as food without getting injured ... I only wanted to be useful to everyone” he was close to breaking down.

“Whoa! The mood’s getting really tense here” Shuichi looked at the new voice and saw Ouma looking at them, it was then that Shuichi noticed how similar Ouma and Analyst-kun really were, the only diferences were the hair style and shade and the clothes.

“Analyst-kun you’re not worthless, the fact that you woke up early and even hurt your hands to do this for us actually shows how much you care” he was still shacking but looked up to meet her face.

“Yeah, Kaede’s right, don’t feel like that just because a few things didn’t went smoothly, just look around, look how many of us are happy with the food you made, its still true that seeing your hands like that is ... disturbing” Kaito didn’t allowed him to let the other down, he punched his fist “but hey, don’t go thinking of yourself as worthless, from what I can see you have alot of potential, and I the Luminary of stars, Kaito Momota believes in you” he gave the other thumbs up and one of his bright smiles.

When he began to calm down, Kirumi took him away to get his hands properly taken care off. The whole ordeal seemed to have gone unoticed by the whole class except by Maki, who decided not to mess with things that did not concern her.

When most of the students were done eating they all left the hall, except Gonta who went to the table of four that still remained.

“Hello friends” Gonta waved his hand to the group.

“Who’s the giant?” Shuichi didn’t respond to Ouma for two reasons, one he knew he’s probably start something, and two, he would look like a mad person talking alone.

“Ah Gonta-kun, what’s the matter” Shuichi no longer felt the need to be shy around his classmates ... at least he didn’t feel the need to be shy around most of his classmates.

“Gonta want to tell you all, Korekiyo, Kibo and Ryoma made exploration groups to explore the school. Gonta is with Kaede, Tsumugi and Kirumi, as for Shuichi, Kaito and Analyst-kun you are a group” the kind man informed them.

“Ah, knowing I’m paired with someone as positive as Kaede, a gentleman like Gonta and someone as caring as Kirumi puts me at ease” she had clearly not lived down the events of when she was teamed with Kibo and Miu.

“Not to worry, Gonta here, and Gonta do his best” he handed Tsumugi his hand and helped her to get up, then he placed her chair back in place and did the same with Kaede.

“All right, let’s find a way out of here!” Kaede began leading them out of the Dining hall.

“Oh that right, Shuichi, Kaito, when you see Kirumi tell her that we outside”

“Sure thing dude!” Gonta waved to them again and rushed back to the two that had just left.

Shuichi and Kaito finished their breakfast exited the dining hall to go to the warehouse since that was the most likely place that Kirumi had taken the Analyst, at least that’s what Shuichi concluded.

* * *

 

“Saihara-chan~” he ignored the other.

“Hey Saihara-chan” he still ignored the other.

Ouma floated in front of Shuichi and he just walked right through him, doing so caused a shiver to run down his entire body.

“Shuichi are you okay, you’re trembling”

Kaito really was a good person, he imediatly noticed how Shuichi was “Ah, it’s nothing to worry about –Hey is that Kirumi?” indeed it was, down the hall Kirumi was making her way back.

Once the three met up, Kaito explained to her what Gonta told him while Shuichi wondered where the Analyst was.

“Analyst-kun? ... I thought you’d seen him when coming this way, but he did told me he has a bad sense of direction”

“How is that even possible, he had to pass right by the door of the Dining Hall, so he couldn’t have got lost that easily” Kaito nodded in agreement to Shuichi.

“Well I did see him run to the right, I assumed he’d go to the Dining Hall but if he did not he might be on the bathroom” the two thanked Kirumi and accompanied her back to the Dining Hall. They then went to the bathrooms closest to the Dining Hall, but the Analyst was nowhere to be found.

“What the heck, where is that kid?”

_Hmm, maybe he ran down the hallway where he could’ve got into the Dining Hall, but instead of turning to his left he turned to his right meaning he might be in the basement._

“Kaito, let’s check out the basement”

“But we still have to find Analyst-kun”

“Maybe he went downstairs, Kirumi did say he had a bad sense of direction” The astronaut wanted to say that it seemed impossible that he went downstairs, but if it was possible for them to be trapped in a school rulled by robotic bears then the fact he went the wrong way seemed ... credible.

* * *

 

The group started to go down the stairway, but the walk to the basement was not a pleasent one, for Shuichi that is.

“I’m bored, Saihara-chan” the ghost poked his cheek, sending shivers down his body.

“Saihaaaaraaaa-chaaaaan” he kept poking.

“S-Senpai, notice me” Shuichi quickly gave him a look “Nishishi, that was a lie, but I finally got you to notice me” he kept on laughing as the group found a open door.

* * *

 The two looked inside, it was a library, but what caught their eyes was the small individual that stood in front of a bookshelf.

“Hey dude we’ve been searching for you” the astronaut started walking to the other, followed by Shuichi and his see-through companion.

The other turned around. Kaito almost screamed, and Shuichi felt his blood grow cold, even Ouma's expression shifted to a blank one and then to one of fear.

The one in front of them seemed ... emotionally dead. His eyes were clouded, his breathing was almost unexistant, he was paler, and blood was running down his nose.

“A-Analyst-kun” the other didn’t utter a word, didn’t move, didn’t flich, he did nothing.

Shuichi approached him and placed a hand at his shoulder, and doing so cause the other to black out, barely hiting the floor as Shuichi held him before he got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Ouma on the story (even tho he had was there at the last of chapter 2 but made no interactions).  
> I'm gonna try to make him more like the liar he is since in this chapter he was slightly honest (Which is rather OOC for Ouma, but that'll be explained on chapter 4).
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't make mistakes (I've read the chapter twice on 'Preview' before posting it and found no grammar issues, but as I'm my own Beta reader I might've missed some, as I might've not missed any).
> 
> Chapters will normally be between 2 to 5k words since I don't want to overload a chapter, but on special occasions I might go above the 5k word limit I drew for myself ... aaaaand that's it for this chapter.
> 
> See you all on chapter 4, and have a great day/night


	4. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Analyst mysteriously gets sick and the maid takes care of him, as does the Astronaut.  
> Shuichi returns to the library but not without some new feelings developing for the entity that has been around him.

“How did this happen, he has a fever of 43 degrees, this is very serious” the normally calm maid seemed panicked, and with all reason, a student having a 43 degree fever could be fatal.

“Is he ... going to be okay Kirumi?”

“I can’t tell, Shuichi, but once Kaito returns with the supplies I asked of him I’ll have to take care of him before this turns worst”

The Analyst was currently lying down on Shuichi’s bed with a wet cloth on his head, he was barely breathing and his face was flushed.

Shuichi noticed Ouma floating above the other with a blank expression.

“Saihara, maybe you should give him a kiss to wake him up, Nishishi”

“Kirumi, excuse me” he exited the room, Ouma following right behind him.

“Do you think this is funny!” that surpised him.

“Uh?”

“Don’t you ‘Uh’ me, he is dangerously sick, he could die, and all you do is joke about that, just go away!” thankfully for Shuichi there was no one around so he could speak how he wanted, but once he saw the hurt look on Ouma’s face he quickly regretted his words.

“Hey ... I”

A sinister grin made its way to the ghost’s face “Never thought you had the balls to speak like that ... but, if you want me to go, I guess I’ll do so” it was clearly obvious that Ouma tried to sound intimidating towards the detective, but he only sounded hurt, and before Shuichi got to say anything else Ouma flew to the ceiling and disapeared once again.

“Shuichi, what’re you doing out here?” it was Kaito, he had on his hands a big cardboard box filled with the supplies that Kirumi had asked for.

Once said supplies were handed to the maid, she imedialty began treating the other one.

* * *

 

Shuichi walked alone to the library, since Kaito had to stay with the Analyst, by Kirumi’s request, he had to find out what made the Analyst sick but he couldn’t stop thinking about Ouma’s hurt expression, how he wanted to hold and keep him from being sad ever again, how wanted the other to feel safe around him, but he quickly got rid of said thoughts, it was only ... Curiosity for the other, right ... he couldn’t have possibly developed something for the other, there was just no way.

Once in the library, Shuichi noticed a opened book, _probably one of the books that Analyst-kun was reading_ , but, if he had been reading other books there would be signs.

The library and the books themselves for a matter of fact, seemed old and filled with dust, so it didn't surprise Shuichi when he examined the bookshelves and all the books were as dusty as the others he examined before, and there was no way the Analyst went through all those books in such a small amount of time.

After his examination, he took a closer look to the book that was on the floor, the book that the Analyst had, most likely, read.

At first glimpse it seemed a normal and common book about culture and traditions, but even so, Shuichi opened the book and started reading page by page to find what was it that he had been doing.

_Nothing ... there’s absolutely nothing, only information about the Aztec Empire and their cultures ..._

“Ah, Shuichi” Kaede and Korekiyo had entered the library.

“Kaede, Kiyo, what’re you two doing here?”

“We’ve finished exploring the outside of the school so we’re now exploring the basement, I wanted to check out the library and so did Kiyo so we teamed up”

“Kehehe, indeed, for an anthropologist like myself, a library is the perfect place of study. It was only natural for my interest to peek ... Oh, what is that, what are you reading Shuichi?”

Kiyo’s eyes had lit up, and his gaze pierced through Shuichi, he could now feel why some of the others found him really creepy, but that was probably Kiyo’s interest on the book.

“T-This, this is only a book about Aztec cul-“ he didn’t finish as the book was quickly stolen from him.

“Amazing ... this book describes step by step their culture, traditions, festivals, their empire ... this truly is an amazing discovery!” Kiyo stopped his talking as he quickly read the book while having the utmost care not to lose any important information.

“Oh wow, its unusual for Kiyo to be this interested, good find Shuichi” he couldn’t help but to blush at Kaede, she was way too nice.

“So Shuichi, where are Kaito and Analyst-san, they were teamed up with you, right?” Kaede noticed something was up when Shuichi avoided her gaze and took his time to respond to her.

“Kaito is with Kirumi” She tilted her head, her eyes clearly showed her curiosity “... Their taking care of Analyst-kun ... he got a 43 degree fever” Shuichi wasn’t looking at her, but he could feel her eyes grow wide, her usual positive aura breaking into a sad one.

“How ... how did he got that sick?”

“I ... I really don’t know ... he got sick after he came here so I was expecting to find something, and the book Kiyo has is the only lead I had” and as if right on cue, they heard a femenine gasp from the anthropologist.

“S-Sacrilege ... who dared to write over the words os so carefully written in this book” a shadow loomed on his face making his yellow eyes look as if they were glowing, Kiyo was indeed pissed.

“Words ... Kiyo, let us check!” the two sat down, Shuichi at Kiyo’s right and Kaede at their left, and indeed there was words there, they seemed to have been written quickly by someone, Kiyo began reading outloud.

“To whoever that may read this, just know that the truth you all know is nothing more than a lie shrouded in mist. What you don’t know is a danger to you all since a lie can become the truth to all of you, my time is short but just know, the perpetrator of this game is indeed one of you all. Remember, don’t believe what is shown to you by the administrators, believe in what you do now, believe in nothing” he took a small break to breathe and then resumed.

“The awsner will reveal itself soon enough, if blood is not shed. The one amused by murders, works from a room, hidden within this place, expose said individual, and the terror shall end.”

The trio sat in silence, until one of them broke said silence.

“Could this person be any more cryptic?”

“Kehehe ... Kaede, you should take a closer look at how this is written, Indeed it annoys me that someone wrote over this book but ... whoever did so clearly was in a hurry” upon taking a closer look she nodded and apologized.

While the two discussed about the book Shuichi was lost in thought.

_Those words ... that handwriting, it’s exactly like the one of the note in my room ... can that Benefactor be the one who wrote said note ... are there any other notes in this school_

Shuichi could’ve kept thinking about more possibilites of who wrote that, where could be more notes and why would someone do that, but he decided against it for the time being, he had something else in mind, there was someone who was behind all of that ... a mastermind, if you could call it that, and said mastermind worked from a room hidden but connected to the library.

With new information at mind, he re-examined the entire room, looking for anything that could prove that the note wasn’t fake, he looked for a switch, a trapdoor, fake books, anything that could prove that the note wasn’t fake, until, he tried to take out one of the books and ended up causing the entire bookshelf to shake and move, revealing a metallic door, far too high tech to be in a library filled with old books.

“Kehehe, it seems like Shuichi found out the secret in this room”

“Good job Shuichi”

“Ah t-thank you” he was amazed with himself, he was believing the note without any evidence, he was searching what could’ve been a trap by Monokuma, yet, he found it.

The trio quickly tried to get the door open, but said actions was easier said then done, they needed something to open the door, they needed what seemed to be a keycard for the door.

After many attempts to find a secret way to open the door the group ended up giving up, but before the trio left Shuichi planned with them a way to figure out if the message was real or not. By placing dust on the card slot they would know if it was or not used by someone. The trio placed the bookshelf back in place and agreed to keep what they had found a secret.

* * *

 

Korekiyo excused himself as he had to go explore the rest of the basement, while the other two went to join the outside team.

“Shuichi, cheer up, that was a important discovery!”

Shuichi wanted to be happy like Kaede was, but he just couldn’t help but think about what could he have done to be more useful, he kept thinking about, how his plan to figure out if the message was real or not, wasn’t really foolproof.

“Shuichi” a pair of snapping fingers in front of his eyes brought him back to reality.

“Ah!” he caught himself as he stumbled backwards a bit “Sorry Kaede but I just can’t help but to feel I should’ve done mo-“

“No Shuichi” she prevented him from finishing “The fact you actually found that is already way more then what we expected, you shouldn’t feel bad for what you couldn’t do, but happy for what you could AND have done”

Kaede was right, she always was when it came to these kind of matters, Shuichi should lift his head and be proud, not feel sorry about something he could never do since it was impossible without finding a keycard, and he had to be optimist, if the mastermind really did use a card there, he, Kaede and Kiyo would be excluded as suspects, yes, he can do this.

“Sup virgin and cow tits” his bravery broke the moment Miu opened her mouth.

“Who’re you calling cow tits”

“You, you cow tits” she then gave her obnoxious laugh as she kept walking towards the Dining Hall leaving behing a pouting Kaede and a flustered Shuichi.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the boiler room they found the other group, but something was clearly off ... a ominous feeling. Everyone was feeling down, some were slightly bruised, even Gonta was bruised and he was the toughest of them all.

“What happened here” the scene that was in front of the two was so shocking that Shuichi couldn’t even hold back his own words “Who did this to you all”

Kaede accopanied Shuichi, who had dashed towards the group, and were now kneeling down alongside their fallen companions.

Gonta, Ryoma, Tsumugi, Angie and Rantaro were all breathless “I-It was plain awful”

Tsumugi shivered as she seemed to be recalling something.

“Even I think that was awful, and I’ve given up on life”

“Nyahaha, Ryoma you shouldn’t give up on your life that soon” The smaller just turned his head, not looking at the Artist.

“Well ... you see, we all found this manhole” Rantaro pointed at the clearly, now open, manhole “and when we went down we found what seemed to be a way out ... but”

Silence filled the room.

Kaede began worrying “But?” she asked.

“That place is a brutal unfair game, its impossible to pass it, we tried and look how we are, even poor Gonta won’t even speak” its true, the always polite, cheerful, bug loving giant was with a sad look on his face and didn’t even utter a word.

“Shuichi we should take them to Kirumi”

“Y-Yeah” both of them helped the most injured ones, Tsumugi and Rantaro, to stand and walk, Gonta helped both Angie and Ryoma, the pain that shot through his body seemed to go unnoticed by him.

* * *

 

The group had made their way back to the doorms since Shuichi knew that Kirumi would be there.

They noticed the astronaut helping the maid carry the Analyst towards her room and that’s when Shuichi’s group was noticed by the maid.

“What happened to all of you?” she asked with worry.

“Um, hehe, you see ... we kinda stumbled across the exit but it’s also a deadly game” Rantaro explained to her as easily as possible.

The maid handed the Analyst to the Astronaut so that he would carry him to her room while she went to tend the wounds of the others.

“Kirumi, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing to Analyst-kun” he asked her. She didn’t look at Shuichi, since she was currently tending to the others, but she still heard him attentively.

“Well you see, his fever went up by 2 degrees so I decided that the best course of action is for him to stay at my room, I’ll be up the entire night monitoring his condition, and please don’t try to talk me out of it” the detective’s mouth closed shut as he was about to try and do a deal with her, he didn’t want her to be deprived of her sleep but he knew there was no changing her mind.

Not too long after, everyone who had their injuries were being helped to their room by Kaito, Shuichi and Kaede.

“You three, its already late you should all go to sleep” the maid informed them as she too went to her room.

It was true, the sky was already dark, did the days always passed by so quickly, but nonetheless the three went to their respective bedrooms and went to sleep.

* * *

 

“Awww maaan, I messed up badly” Ouma was sitting at the top of the school, from there he could see the entire outer school and even if he hated the place it was relaxing.

“I shouldn’t have gone that far, Saihara-chan hates me now” his hand went to his chin as he rubbed it slowly “Now how to make him stop hating me”

Silence.

“... This is so boring, ugh, why did I have to fall for someone” he got on his feet and jumped as he slowly floated down and that’s when he saw it. From the corner of his eye he saw Monokuma speaking to someone that was hiding in the shadows.

“Oooohh, juicy info” he flew towards the two and before he could get any closer he hit an invisible wall “What the fuck” he pressed both hands and found out he couldn’t move towards them or go around them.

Monokuma was speaking with someone that was on the doorms and Kokichi couldn’t see who. Anger began boiling inside of him.

“Puhuhuhu, now let us not mess up again, after the first trial we’ll make sure more killings are bound to happen!” the bear began laughing again as a flashlight was handed to him.

He disapeared shortly after and then after two minutes, Kokichi found himself able to go towards the doorms, he went from room to room and everyone was asleep. He had missed his chance to expose the mastermind, but he didn’t care that much at the time. He might be a separate being from his body but he could still get tired.

After fasing through a few rooms he reached Saihara’s and without a second thought he managed to lift the covers and place himself in the bed. The covers dropped on both of them but not before kokichi wrapped his hands around Shuichi.

“Nishishi, the practice is really paying off, I can finally attain a temporary physical form but I guess that’s all I can get ... a temporary physical form” the light of the moon began shining through Shuichi’s window, the light hit the detective in the face and Kokichi couldn’t deny how beautiful he looked, no, he looked perfect.

Kokichi didn’t manage to form another thought as he fell asleep while taking in how perfect Shuichi was and how he wanted so badly to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would write the story on Shuichi's POV but I'm not too found of writing it as (example: I began investigating) I don't think I can write that well like that so I'll be sticking with how the story was so far.
> 
> Yep, I'm finally begining on the main pairing actually be together, Ouma wants Shuichi but Shuichi is afraid, he just can't accept his feelings XD
> 
> Next chapters I won't be dividing the days into two chapters like I did this one, I just felt I should.  
> Worry not, plot twists are almost arriving, probably next chapter we'll have something ... a little bit more interesting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, comments are appreciated, be it of gramatical errors or just stating a opinion.  
> Have a good day/ night :D


	5. The beginning of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week, the detective wakes up to the mischievous ghost. After calming down from the other's teasing and after getting prepared they leave the room to face another day in the Academy.  
> Little did they know what that day had in store for them

A week had passed for the students who had been confined to their new life style. None of them showing any intent to kill, and thanks to Kaede and Kaito’s positive attitude the thought of murder never ocurred to any of the students as they did all kinds of shenanigans so that the days would pass quicker.

One day Korekiyo, Angie and Miu decided to turn the school into a haunted house for the night. The idea was a good one as they all had fun, except for Kaito who was afraid before the event even started.

Another day, Gonta suggested a bug search, and the others not having anything else to do, joined him until the sun went down.

After that, Tenko held a ‘How to fend off against a degenerate’ class for all the girls, and of course using all guys as example, except the ones she declared as ‘Okay-est males’, those being Shuichi, Rantaro and Gonta.

During that week, the only ones that did not participate in any of the events the class held were Kirumi and the Analyst, her pride as The Ultimate Maid didn’t allow her to leave the boy alone on such a bad conditions.

Yes, the days passed, slowly and without anyone being bored, but ... they were running out of ideas, since the day before had passed by without any activities held by the group.

Shuichi knew that if they were bored, it was possible that the group might resort to murder but he won’t allow that.

Right now the detective was in his bed, sleeping. He had stayed up quite late the night before. He, Kaito, Kaede, Maki and Rantaro were with Kaito doing workouts. Kaito said it was a way to make them bond and help them grow stronger.

Shuichi felt the sun hit his face, he knew he had to wake up, but he didn’t, he turned his face away from the sun and felt himself growing more and more sleepy, he could’ve slept the entire morning, but  he had forgotten about a crucial someone that wouldn’t let him sleep. The same person who followed him wherever he went that week. The same one who wouldn’t give him any private time, even in the bathroom or shower. The same one who kept flustering him.

That person was none other than Shuichi’s friendly, not-friendly, devious ghost companion, Kokichi Ouma.

Shuichi could only hear the sound of his calm breathing and heartbeat, he could also hear the sound of something being dragged on the floor of his room. A louder sound, as one of a speaker, caught his attention and almost woke him up.

That was when he heard it.

“ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” Ouma started the countdown loud and quick and then the sound of a electric guitar blasted through a speaker and the sound went directly to Shuichi who was still in bed.

The suddenness of the act forced both eyes open and made him instinctively jump out of bed in fear and falling to floor, luckily not face first.

“G-G-G-GOOOOOOOD! MO-MO-MO-MORNING! SAIHAAAARA-CHAAAAAN!” The ghost screamed again, as he kept playing more music.

The loud music made Shuichi’s hands quickly fly towards his ears and then cover them, he then proceded to lift himself up and then face towards the ghost.

“Ouma-kun, what’s this” he was almost not heard due to the loud music that was currently filling his room, thank god that each room was soundproof or else the others might’ve start having some thought about Shuichi that he’d rather avoid them having.

Ouma stopped playing the guitar, or rather he couldn’t mantain his physical form any longer and the guitar fell to the floor.

“What is it my beloved Saihara-chan” his eyes sparkled as he spoke to the detective. Shuichi couldn’t help but blush of how cute Ouma was, yes cute, after the past week he had finally accepted that he felt ... something towards Ouma but it couldn’t possibly be love, right?

Once his cheeks decided to calm down he faced Ouma again, now with a slight blush on his cheeks instead of the deep red it had been “What’re you doing with all of this I wanted to sleep some more” _and why weren’t you in bed_ he left that part out, there was no way he would say that to Ouma, it would mean that they were in a relationship and Shuichi couldn’t see the Leader with him ... and he kept telling himself that the feelings he had were only curiosity, yes, curiosity.

Ouma flew, again, towards the detective as he gave out his laugh “Nishishi! I felt like my beloved needed a stronger ... wake up call, since he decided to stay up all night masturbating” a squeak escaped the detective’s lips, his cheeks once again flaring up.

“Oh my god I was joking and you know that but this reaction is priceless hahaha” he still couldn’t belive Ouma had told him that ... actually, he could, how was he so shameless.

“I ... I’m going to take a shower” he was about to close the bathroom door as he remembered something “Don’t come in here”

“Awww maaan, I hoped my beloved left that part out, like that I could walk in on you” Shuichi gave him a serious look as if to say ‘Are you serious right now’ and what he received as a awnser made him wish he had closed the door after he spoke, Ouma seductively liked his lips and winked at the detective, and if possible his cheeks went brighter.

After closing the door he took 5 minutes sitting in a corner as he allowed his mind to calm down. Why does Ouma actually have to tease the poor detective, he gains nothing other than laughing, there must be a reason or Ouma’s just that ... a tease.

Shuichi’s breathing had calmed down, as did his cheecks and ... something else that he could believe was acting up. He quickly removed his clothing, entered the shower and set the water setting to cold so that he could finish ‘calming down’. The water sprayed down his body, another squeak escaped his lips.

After a few minutes of ‘calming down’ he decided to set the water warmer, his body relaxed once the, now, warm water ran down his body, steam started to form in the bathroom and began to cloud the glass door that seperated the shower from the bathroom.

Not wishing to waste anymore time, Shuichi washed himself quickly but thoroughly, he kept washing himself as his mind began to wonder again about Ouma. What fueled his actions. What did he like and what didn’t he like. Why does he lie. More and more questions formed inside the detective’s head, each and every single one of them without a awnser.

Finally finding it hard to breathe and finding himself clean enough he got out of the shower, grabbed his towel and wiped his chest from the water that still remained there, then he wiped his hair carefully since he didn’t want to actually run the towel on his ahoge too strongly since that was a sensitive part for him, once his hair wasn’t dripping he wiped his lower half and then he realized, he came into the shower with a towel but did not bring clean clothes.

Carefully he placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door, peaking his head out slightly, Ouma was nowhere in sight. Shuichi wasn’t really sure if Ouma was just out of sight or if he had really exited the room but he couldn’t afford to waste anymore time, he wrapped the towel around his lower half and exited, eyes quickly scanning the room for any evidence of the ghost.

The closet, that was his destination. Without making a sound he tiptoed slowly, Ouma was bound to be waiting to scare him as usual. Reaching the closet he didn’t take any time in opening it taking out a pair of boxers, socks and his regular outfit “Greetings my Saihara-chan” his face slowly started raising and he saw the face of the ghost, his smile growing bigger and bigger from the face of fear on the detective.

As expected, another high pitched scream escaped the others lips as he ran back into the bathroom and locked it behind him, laughter could be heard from the Leader who was having the best time of his life ... death ... existance?

After Shuichi finished getting dressed he stopped in front of the exit door of dorm and scolded Ouma about scaring him and stop doing it, Ouma just feigned attention and was already schemining another way to scare the detective.

* * *

 

For the third time that day Shuichi Saihara was surprised, once the two exited the room he saw in the middle of the hallway a boy with purple bed hair.

“Analyst-kun!” he half shouted scaring the other slightly

“Oh, um ... Good morning Shuichi”

“It’s good to see you up but, shouldn’t you still be in bed, you did got quite the mortal fever” the Analyst tilted his head.

“Oh, I see, Kirumi hasn’t told you yet” Now Shuichi was confused.

“Told me what?”

The smaller one stretched his arms, likely due to the fact he was in bed for one entire week “I explained to Kirumi that, my talent controls me and not the other way around, so whenever I see something that my talent classifies as important for some reason I get quite the harmful impact in the form of a fever” he flinched, Shuichi’s face clearly showed the sadness he was feeling towards the other “A-Ah, but not to worry, its not common, It won’t happen again, promise”

“Can you believe this idiot” Ouma perked up “Nishishi, he really thinks he can control himself next that, he’s really an idioooot”

Shuichi didn’t scold Ouma, he didn’t want the Analyst to see him as a mad man.

“I’m not an idiot, you should think before you speak ghost” _wait what did he say_

Ouma was at a loss for words “Analyst-kun” Shuichi began “You ... can see Ouma?” he once again tilted his head, was he confused?

“Can’t everyone see him?” Shuichi shook his head, there were now two people who could see Ouma.

“Since when can you see him?” Shuichi asked and to his surprise Ouma was still shocked.

The Analyst brought his hand to his chin, pondering as to when was the first time he had seen the ghost “Hmmm ... First time I saw him was ... on the day I made breakfast, I thought I was just going crazy and projecting a image of myself around the others” he explained.

Shuchi then began to explain the current situation they were all in, how he and Ouma met, how Ouma needed help on finding his body, the hidden message and door on the library and the door on the game room.

“Door on the game room ... you mean the one to the A/V room?” it seemed like the Analyst had yet to explore the game room.

“Nishishi, geez you’re slow, if that was the door he meant then why bring it up” Kokichi finally spoke up, must’ve gotten over the shock.

Shuichi then proceeded to explain to him about the door that was on the game room that they had been exploring during the week he was out and how it seemed that the door was keeping something of extreme importance locked.

“Hmmm ... I see ... well, as a Analyst I gotta check that out, but first I’m going outside to get a bit of fresh air, after being cooped up in Kirumi’s room for a week I kinda want to stretch and feel the air again” he waved to the two and began walking “If you need me I’m either outside, on my room or at the game room” he informed, not stopping on his tracks.

* * *

 

The two, once again, resumed their routine, they were heading towards the Dining Hall, there they would decide on what to do for the day, they would then proceed to said activity, take a break and chat with each other, then finish the activity and return to their respective rooms.

Upon arriving they noticed the commotion that was on the Dining Hall, Korekiyo, Himiko, Tenko, Miu and Kirumi were on the floor, picking up ... some tiny grey-ish balls.

“For the last fucking time, it ain’t my fault you allowed yourself to get your hand hit like that ya creepy virgin, ya should be happy that I even touched you” of course, it could’ve only been Miu who started something.

“After years of studying mankind I can easily say that you are among the lowest” Himiko, Tenko and Kirumi nodded at his statement.

Miu lost all her bravery and composure, she was shaking “W-W-Why are y-you all te-teaming u-u-up against m-me” the others didn’t respond and continued their actions.

Right there, the maid was the first to notice Shuichi “Ah, good morning Shuichi I hope you slept well, I’ll take care of your breakfast, please excuse me” after bowing down, and not letting Shuichi tell her otherwise, she hurried to the kitchen while at the same time avoiding the small balls on the floor.

“U-Um, what happened here?”

“Miu hit Kiyo on the hand while he had a bag filled with these balls and now we’re helping him pick them up, apparently they’re smoke bombs, now help up you degenerate!” In no time they had helped the anthropologist gather his belongings, he thanked them and exited the room.

Shuichi then sat down at a nearby chair and began enjoying the breakfast Kirumi had prepared for him, and of course he thanked her for the food. The meal would’ve been more enjoyable if Kokichi stopped teasing the detective after every three seconds as he would either wink towards him or lick his lips or whisper things into Shuichi’s ears and all of those actions got the detective quite embarrassed.

The one thing he wanted to do the most was to just shut Ouma by giving him a ki- _Whoa there, wrong, way wrong, I wanna just stop him from teasing me, that’s it_ he repeated that on his head as he finished his breakfast and went to Kaede’s Ultimate Lab.

During their week of confinment two labs had opened up, the Ultimate Pianist lab and one more lab that no one knew about, they tried finding it but failed to do so, but still they kept searching, it was a way to break the boredom that they all had and if they found another lab maybe they would find new things to do so that the murders wouldn’t begin.

Once he returned to the second floor of the academy he quickly made his way to the lab, the lab alone always brought peace to Shuichi’s mind, it had that calming vibe and whenever Kaede would play the piano all the worries and issues he felt would fade away whenever he was there, even the Supreme Leader thought the same, but he said that it was a lie afterwards and how someone would want to hang in that lab, but yet, he didn’t left.

Shuichi was in the lab, Kokichi was with him, there were music sheets, a piano, open Windows, music CD’s ... but no Kaede ... had she forgotten that they were to meet up to improve their plan to find out about the mastermind ... no, she’s not the forgetful kind of person, truth be said it could’ve slipped her mind but Kaede never failed to meet up with him, never. Shuichi began to worry as he left the music lab and returned to the Dining Hall to speak with whoever remained there.

The only person that was still there was Kirumi and she told him that she saw Kaede heading to the basement, and a few more people, those being, Maki, Kaito, Gonta, Kiibo, Kaede, Korekiyo, the Analyst and she believed that Himiko had gone downstairs as well.

He thanked the maid and went on his way.

* * *

 

For some reason Shuichi felt the air ... colder then what it normally used to be, he thought it was just his imagination and kept going on. Upon reaching the basement he was going to the game room but, there was something off, he saw the room of the library open, he felt a shiver run down his body, something seemed off, the Analyst had a common habit of leaving doors open wherever he went to, he only closed them when he was focused on not forgetting to do so, so why was the library door open.

“You noticed it too don’t you” Kokichi began “There’s something wrong” his face was blank, he showed no expressions and Shuichi knew that whenever he did so he was serious.

The duo made their way to the door and once they looked inside they saw the Analyst on his knees, back on the wall, tears on eyes and he was shaking.

“A-Analys-kun are you ok-“ Shuichi’s eyes widened, now that the books weren’t in the way he saw it, Kaede Akamatsu was laying on the floor not moving at all.

“K-Kaede!” he rushed to her, she was still breathing, she wasn’t dead, the killing game didn’t began. After making sure she didn’t have any wounds he turned to the Analyst who seemed ready to break.

“Analyst-kun, what’s wrong” he was gripping his head with both hands while he kept repeating on a whispter “I failed, I let them down, I failed, I let them die” over and over again.

“Analyst-kun” upon placing a hand on his shoulder he looked Shuichi in the eye “I am here for you” he told him.

The Analyst then pointed a finger to the other end of the room. Both Shuichi and Kokichi turned slowly, Kokichi seemed to fade away for a fraction of seconds and Shuichi felt his blood run cold.

On the other end of the room was the unmistakable body of the Ultimate Anthropologist Korekiyo Shinguji, face slightly blue, not breathing, and his mask dirty with the crimson red of his own blood.

The Killing game ... had began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally began with the SaiOuma, even tho its just slight mentions and no actual relationship ... yet.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I've been feeling sick lately so I stopped writting for a bit, today I finished this chapter, hope that I was able to find all my mistakes and correct them and I also do hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Like usual, I can't tell when the chapter will be up, but hopefully soon.  
> Have a nice day everyone, see you all next update :D


	6. Investigation #01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinguki Korekiyo had been found dead, therefore the remaining students that were alive were forced to investigate for their lifes, meanwhile Shuichi teams up with the Analyst so that they could do the best investigation possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, and I mean REALLY SORRY it took me so long to update the story, I have not had the time to do so as school is taking almost all of my time.

A screen lit up showing Monokuma “A body has been discovered! Everyone please gather in the library” it then turned off when he had finished his announcement.

Kokichi seemed mortified as he watched Korekiyo’s body “Kokichi ... are you” Shuichi didn’t got to finish as Kokichi floated to the ceiling and vanished.

While Shuichi was distracted about Kokichi he didn’t notice the Analyst regaining his composure and once his eyes settled once again on the body he finally reacted “AHHHHHHHHHH!” his scream could be heard echoing on the hallway.

Time seemed to freeze for the two, first Kaede was on the floor knocked out and then Korekiyo was on the other end of the room, not breathing.

How ... How could’ve that happen, everyone was happy, bored but still happy, no one seemed that they want to kill, so why did this happen, who allowed this twisted game to begin.

Shuichi started to back down, his back hitting the bookshelf near the Analyst. His legs gave out and he sat there near the other. He wasn’t even touching him but he could fear the shivers he had. Even Shuichi didn’t know what to do. Both of them were astounded.

The sound of footsteps broke them from their daze. The others arrived to the library in groups. First was Maki, Kaito, Gonta, Kiibo and Himiko, followed by Kirumi, Ryoma and Miu, and finally, Rantaro, Tsumugi, Angie and Tenko.

The moment Kirumi arrived and noticed that Kaede was still alive she dashed towards her and tried to see if she had any wounds or concussion, luckily she seemed to have fainted and hit her head on the floor and as she didn’t seem to react at Kirumi applying pressure on where she hit her head she would at best case scenario have slight headache.

Same could not be said about Korekiyo, he was on the floor dead, and one of the fifteen among them had killed him.

Just when they thought that things couldn’t get any worse, Monokuma showed up with an annoying smile of pride “Hahahaha, I see that you bastards finally grew bored of being here, and that couldn’t have come in a better time, a few more hours and I’d forced to end the game and kill you all” what was he talking about, he wasn’t allowed to kill any student ... right?

Four more voices came from where Monokuma had popped up “Rise And Shine Ursine!” the 5 monokubs showed up.

Monophanie immediately seemed to grow pale and began throwing up when she saw the body of the dead Anthropologist.

“Well, I see you bastards finally done it, pops really happy!” the Monosuke told them.

“Yeah! Yeah! Ya fuckin did it already! This shit was growin boring!”

“I guess it’s our turn now!” the most happy of the five said. The left eye of each of the cubs glowed red and then returned to normal. Each of the students Monopad lit up with a notification called ‘Monokuma File 01’.

“Attention bastards!” Monokuma began “You are all entering ‘Investigation Time’ this is a limited time you all have to do your investigation to find clues and evidence on who the murderer is. What you just received is the Monokuma file, a file filled with info about the corpse and some more things that will prove useful for the investigation, now use this time well, remember, it’s limited, Puuhuhuu!” the bear vanished, as did the cubs as they followed their father.

No one even atempted to argue with them, they were all shocked with what their eyes were seeing, Korekiyo was dead, and the shock was even greater because their brains were being forced to accept a harsh reality, one of them had killed in cold blood their classmate.

The silence that crept into the room made it all the worse.

“I require some assistance” Kirumi broke the silence, to everyone’s relief “I need someone to help me bring Kaede to some place she can rest, my room would be advisable”

“Oh, Gonta help like true gentleman” he approached Kaede and carefully picked her up and followed Kirumi outside.

“I still can’t believe it, someone killed Kiyo” the astronaut lowered his head and seemed to mumble something to himself about the event.

“... I-I’m ... not t-that surprised” all eyes focused on the Analyst.

“I-I mean, think about it, Korekiyo could look very creepy even if it wasn’t his intention so someone might’ve thought he was a treat a-a-and ...” he stopped himself after he noticed the look each of his classmates were giving him “... I-I’m sorry, I can’t control it ... I never can control it”

“Hey! I told you before stop apologizing for stuff out of your control!”

Kaito looked angry, it slightly scared the analyst but he knew he wasn’t really angry “You all heard the damn bear, we’ve got to investigate or else we all die, I don’t know about all of you but I won’t die until I’ve gone to space, so if you all care about your lifes we’ve got to start investigating!” thank god for Kaito, if he wasn’t there the most likely of outcomes would be everyone mourning Korekiyo and their time would run out.

They all formed teams so that they could look at all evidence as fast as possible.

“S-Shuichi ...” the Analyst was at his side “I-I don’t know if you want but ... if w-we team u-u-up we can be the b-best duo here, with my great capacity of analysing and your great detective capacity w-we can most likely find the truth!” he was right, by using Shuichi’s talent they could find a little more easily the evidence that the room might hold, then with his analysing capacities plus Shuichi’s mind to figure out criminals they could, probably, connect all the dots and find the killer.

Shuichi had no reason to deny him and teamed up with him.

* * *

 

 

_**Investigation ... Start!** _

 

 

* * *

 

“W-What should we do first S-Shuichi?” clearly, the Analyst had no idea how an investigation worked so Shuichi had to take the lead

“Hm ... the best thing to do is check the body and where the murder took place, besides I’ve also got ... something to check there, also what were you doing here?” he told him.

“Hmm, I came here to go to the basement but I ... H-Had to come in here and saw this, I was so mortified I just stood there” that was a lie, even Shuichi could tell how weak of a lie that was.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Analyst’s lie**

>   * The Analyst claims that he came to the basement to check the game room but came to the library instead, he was clearly hiding but what did he had to hide unless ...
> 


 

They approached the body.

“... I don’t think I have to be a detective to know that that’s the mortal wound” he said pointing at where the blood was coming out from Korekiyo’s head, he then turned on the pad and saw that he was indeed correct, the file did say that Kiyo had died from a strong blow to the head with a unidentified object.

 

 

> >> **Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File #1**
> 
>   * A file provided by Monokuma and the cubs. Said file shows important information about the condition of the victim, such as where the fatal wound is located, time of death and other seemingly important information
> 


“You are correct but what of the blood on his mask” the blood on the mask had many possibilities, if Kiyo had put a struggle it could’ve been the blood of the killer, but there was also the possibility that the blood was Kiyo’s blood.

“What the heck?” The analyst was looking at the corpse with a surprised look, it didn’t take long for Shuichi to grow surprised. The analyst had lowered the mask and he had one cheek slightly wounded, but that wasn’t what surprised him, it was the fact that under the mask Kiyo had a femenine look as he also had lipstick on his lips.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kiyo’s wounded face**
> 
>   * Although being murdered by a strong hit on the back of his head the face of the victim showed signs of being hurt. Maybe there was a struggle between the victim and the murderer.
> 


 

“Hm ... we should continue our investigation Analyst-kun”

“Got it!” determenation could be heard on his voice, was he determined to find the killer or was he just happy for the game to have begun, something about how he acted sometimes made Shuichi keep his guard around him.

Shuichi decided to investigate Korekiyo’s body a little bit more to see if they had missed anything, until he felt tapping on his shoulder, it was Kaito.

“Hey dude” behind him was Maki looking towards the Analyst with hate, from the corner of his eye he noticed the way he apologetically bowed his head to the Child Caregiver.

“Shuichi did you heard me?”

“Ah, sorry, could you repeat that again”

“Sure thing, me and Maki found this near the area where Kaede was unconscious” he had on his hands a rag and a bottle. Upon closer inspection Shuichi recognized the bottle as a bottle of Chloroform.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Chloroform and rag**
> 
>   * A bottle filled with a liquid that Shuichi recognized as chloroform, it was, most likely, to put Kaede and Korekiyo uncounscious.
> 


 

“This could’ve been used to knock out Kaede and Kiyo, I wonder who did this” something didn’t seem to add up, was the liquid really used to knock Korekiyo out, if it was then why not kill him in a less bloody way, and besides if it truly was used to knock them out why only kill Korekiyo, with Kaede alive the murderer would have a bad time trying to not be found, something happened to prevent them from killing Kaede or ... there was another possibility.

“Thank you” the Analyst took the bottle from Shuichi’s hand, opened it and smelled it, then he smelled the rag and then he ran to Korekiyo’s face and smelled it.

The action surprised the trio and sent a small wave of disgust through them, he had his face really close  to a dead body.

“Sorry to say this but” he seemed light headed, most likely the chloroform, but he quickly regained his senses “That theory is debunked!”

“W-What, how?!” Kaito asked.

“Shinguji-kun’s face doesn’t smell of the chloroform, but the rag does so it was clearly used” he informed them.

 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Modified: Chloroform and rag**
> 
>   * ~~A bottle filled with a liquid that Shuichi recognized as chloroform, it was, most likely, to put Kaede and Korekiyo uncounscious.~~
> 

> 
> ~~  
> ~~
> 
>   * After closer analysis, the rag and bottle don’t seem to have had anything to do with the victim being murdered but both had been used.
> 


 

That gave Shuichi a few more outcomes, maybe Kaede was knocked out without seeing the other and then Korekiyo walked into the room and as he saw what was happening he had to die instead of her.

“Whoever did this clearly was interrupted” Maki finally gave her opinion.

“What makes you say that Maki roll?” She blushed at the nickname and then quickly hid it by glaring at him.

When she seemed to realize the deadly glare she sent she looked the other way “I just assumed that whoever did this planned on killing Kaede and not Korekiyo, he must’ve interrupted” that was indeed possible.

“You’re right Maki, but what if the killer wasn’t interrupted as we think, what if Korekiyo didn’t interrupt, what if he was the one who was going to be the murderer” once again he made himself look suspiscious.

“What’re you talking about” the analyst gave his most serious expression “His hands smell of chloroform, it makes no sense for his hands to smell like that unless ...” Shuichi quickly caught on.

“Unless if Kiyo was the one with those items” the smaller one smilled “The detective gets it right as expected, now that we know this we can assume that Kiyo was murdered because he tried to kill Kaede, right?”

“Hey don’t you dare go assume stuff like that, Kiyo would never do that”

“And how do you know that Kaito?”

“H-Huh?”

“We’ve been here for a week, I don’t know what happened most of that week due to my condition but I do know that not much changed, how do you know he didn’t had the urge and need to kill someone, how do you know he didn’t got tired of living here, how do you know he didn’t want to kill” the analyst shot back, and as amazing it might sound he wasn’t his usual shy self. Once he seemed to realized what just came out of his mouth he seemed to resent saying all of that.

“I-I’m sorry ... not being able to control my talent makes me look like a person I’m not, but I did say the truth, all I said is indeed possible ... although I wish not to believe it”

Tensions were high again, Shuichi and Maki both did their best to calm both Kaito and the analyst and once they seemed better they continued their investigation on the library.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Modified: Chloroform and rag**
> 
>   * ~~A bottle filled with a liquid that Shuichi recognized as chloroform, it was, most likely, to put Kaede and Korekiyo uncounscious.~~
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * ~~After closer analysis, the rag and bottle don’t seem to have had anything to do with the victim being murdered but both had been used.~~
> 

> 
> ~~  
> ~~
> 
>   * Upon further analisation the bottle and rag had been indeed used and none other by the victim as his hands smelled of the liquid, he probably used it to knock out Kaede for unknown reasons.
> 


 

Shuichi went to search some of the library bookshelves and once he did his suspiscions were confirmed, there was indeed the cameras he and Kaede asked Miu to build but to his surprise only the cameras facing the doors were turned on, the third one that could actually reveal the murderer was turned off, Kaede probably placed the camera but did not turned it on, but there was somehting that was off, the lenses of all three cameras were filled with dust.

“Shuichi can you come here, I think I made a big discovery”

Looking at the other, he noticed what he had done, he had sligthtly lifted Korekiyo’s body to pull from underneath a sizeable piece of wood with the words ‘I Believe In You! <3’

“I think this might be the murder weapon and what caused the wound on Shinguji-kun’s face” after thinking for a bit it was possible, but why hit him first on the face and then finishing him off.

“Maybe because the killer couldn’t get a good angle to hit him?” if that was true then that would that ...

  

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Modified: Kiyo’s wounded face**
> 
>   * ~~Although being murdered by a strong hit on the back of his head the face of the victim showed signs of being hurt. Maybe there was a struggle between the victim and the murderer.~~
> 

> 
> ~~  
> ~~
> 
>   * It is likely that Kiyo was caught off guard by someone not as tall as him and had to strike him on the face forcing him into a position to finish him off.
> 


 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Wooden Chunk**
> 
>   * A Piece of wood found beneath the victim’s body. Said chunk of wood is covered in blood and consistent with the wound on the victim.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * The words ‘I Believe In You! <3’ are written in it, it might’ve been a item of significant meaning for the murder.
> 


“Good job Analyst-kun”

“That’s not all I found” he added earning a ‘huh?’ from Shuichi.

He pulled from under Korekiyo a familiar bag, the bag he used to store his smoke bombs. The bag was empty of all smoke bombs but had some remains inside.

“I think that somehow the bag fell on the floor and then he fell on top of the bag, after receiving the wound of course, and left the room all dusty as we can see” the room was indeed filed with alot more dust than expected ... it might also be the awnser to why the cameras were filled with dust. 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Empty Smoke Bomb Bag**
> 
>   * A bag discovered alongside the murder weapon, said bag held the victim’s smoke bombs, it seems to resemble 
> 


 

As he examined the back he started backing away a bit “Shuichi look out!”

“Huh?” he stepped backwards on more time and stepped on something round. The object created a small explosion, strong enough to make Shuichi lose his balance and loud enough to gain Kaito and Maki’s attention who were on the other side of the room. The room slowly started being filled with a thick but small smoke cloud.

“Dude you okay!” Kaito quickly rushed to Shuichi and gave him his hand and helped him back up.

“Ah thanks Kaito”

“No problem” he said, giving him a thumbs up and one of his smiles “But what the hell was that?”

Looking at where the sound came from Shuichi noticed more bomb fragments ... _maybe, just maybe_.

 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Smoke Bombs**
> 
>   * These bombs originally made by the victim can create a thick but rather small smoke curtain, the sound they make upon bursting however is enough to scare anyone to pay attention.
> 


“That, Kaito, was a clue!”

“Do you need to sound so ... happy, this is a murder site” the analyst shrugged “I’m sorry Kaito, but I slept through all the events and I was getting bored, this isn’t boring ... Ah ... I-I did it again ...” once again he lowered his head, afraid to meet the others gaze.

“Analyst-kun its okay, we know you can’t control it so ... um ... why don’t we just continue our investigation”

“Yeah dude, no one’s mad, let’s just keept doing what we were doing!” Kaito slapped him in the back but he was careful not to hit him strongly, a small smile made its way the the analyst’s lips.

“O-Ok”

“You all are too loud and annoying, now hurry up or we won’t have time” not waiting for Kaito, Maki left the room and the other quickly wished them luck and ran after her.

Now it came a difficult part, they had to get Miu to reveal the pictures the cameras took, they needed to see if Kaede was up to ask her what went down and at the same time they had to know where the other students were when the murder took place.

“Shuichi” the other called him “Hm?”

“I said, what should we do now?”

“Oh! Well, we have to get the pictures from these cameras revealed” he showed him the cameras he had on him “We also have to see if Kaede is up and get the everyone’s alibi ... you know what a alibi is, right?”

“What kind of analyst would I be if I didn’t”

The two walked back to the hallway of the basement before the analyst spoke up once again.

“We should split up here Shuichi, can I have the cameras so that I’ll go talk with Miu, you can go check on Kaede” Shuichi hesitated, was it really a good idea to leave someone who had such low self esteem like the analyst with someone as crazy as Miu.

“Are you sure its a good idea of you to be with Miu without me” he only nodded and took the cameras from him as he left the detective alone.

Shuichi walked back to the dorms, alone. He remembered Kirumi saying that bringing Kaede to her dorm was advisable, maybe because she had already medical supplies in there since today was the day the analyst left her care.

* * *

 

Finding himself in front of the maid’s room he knocked twice, it didn’t take long for him to hear the footsteps of someone rushing to the door. The door opened to reveal Gonta.

“Oh, hi Shuichi, you came to check Kaede right”

“Yeah Gonta, how is she doing?”

“Much better, come see” Gonta stood aside just enough for Shuichi to enter the room and found Kirumi besides Kaede. Kaede was on a sitting position on the bed, legs resting on the bed as well. When she noticed the detective a small quickly made its way to her face.

“Hey Shuichi”

“Kaede, are okay, what happened!” his hand flew to his mouth, he had not intended for his voice to come out so loud.

“It’s okay Shuichi you don’t have to worry, as for what hapened ... even I can’t believe it myself” Kaede looked defeated, the ones in the room quickly grew worried, seeing that look on Kaede was something out of that world.

She breathed deeply before beginning “I was in the library, carrying out what we had discussed Shuichi” she was vague for a reason, they weren’t alone but Shuichi got the idea, he slowly nodded.

“After I had place all three cameras I turned on the ones of the exits but when I was about to turn on the third” she stopped, her breathing became heavier “A hand came from behind me and was place in my mouth while at the same time covering my nose”

Another pause, the breathing got even heavier.

“I managed to struggle free as I hit what seemed to be a bag and when I did there was this loud sound surprising us both” Shuichi placed his hand at hers and his had was immediately squeezed, as if Kaede’s life depended on it.

“I can’t remember everything but I felt somehting like a wet cloth on my face before everything went blank” tears ran down her face, Kirumi and Gonta quickly rushed to her and tried to stop her from shedding tears.

 

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kaede’s Account**
> 
>   * Shortly after waking up Kaede revealed that she had been ambushed in the library by someone, sadly she seems unable to recall the entire event.
> 


 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Modified: Chloroform and rag**
> 
>   * ~~A bottle filled with a liquid that Shuichi recognized as chloroform, it was, most likely, to put Kaede and Korekiyo uncounscious~~.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * ~~After closer analysis, the rag and bottle don’t seem to have had anything to do with the victim being murdered but both had been used~~.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * ~~Upon further analisation the bottle and rag had been indeed used and none other by the victim, probably to knock out Kaede for reasons that are still~~ ~~unknown~~.
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   * Upon waking up, the unknown reasons of said items were revealed by Kaede. Kaede was supposed to be the victim instead of Korekiyo but something happened that made Korekiyo the actual victim.
> 


Learning this new information, Shuichi had already managed to see how things had gone, he wasn’t certain if it was right or not but he could only think about how amazing it was that the analyst had, what might be, the right impression from the start, well he was a analyst so he had the ability to predict action but if someone didn’t know his talent he would seem very suspiscious ... almost as if he was there ... as if the Analyst had worked together with the killer.

That was a possible theory, the Analyst was the first person to arrive to the spot, maybe he was right, maybe Korekiyo was the killer and was going to kill Kaede but he didn’t want her dead so he double crossed her, but if that’s it then why reveal the possibility of Kiyo trying to kill Kaede ... that didn’t made any sense at all so the best thing to do at the moment was to leave out the fact that Kiyo was trying to kill, Shuichi needed more evidence to confirm that.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Double Cross**
> 
>   * A theory made by Shuichi were the Analyst might be hiding more then what he truly knows. There is the chance he might’ve been working with the victim before double crossing him, or he might’ve just done it because he is bored of being trapped.
> 


 

Shuichi felt himself hoping he was wrong, he didn’t want the analyst to turn out to be the cold blooded murderer he thought he could be. He brushed the thought and asked a question that he needed a awnser.

“Gonta, Kirumi, I’m sorry to ask this of you two but I need to know where you two were before the murder”

“Oh, no problem, Gonta was on movie room watching bug movie with Kiibo, Gonta love bug movie, Gonta also see Kaito and Maki going to game room too” he informed.

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Gonta’s Account**
> 
>   * Gonta affirms he was on the A/V Room watching a bug movie with Kiibo, he also affirms that both Kaito and Maki were seen by him heading to the game room.
> 


 

Knowing Gonta, Shuichi didn’t even needed others to confirm what he said but he couldn’t give him a advantage like that.

“Very well, if you need to know, I was in the Dining Hall with Tsumugi, Rantaro and Miu, Miu was the first to leave as she said she had something important to do in her room, Rantaro and Tsumugi both left at the same time as both of them said they had to go to the bathroom shortly after you showed up Shuichi.

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Kirumi’s Account**
> 
>   * Kirumi affirms to have been on the Dining Hall during the murder, she had been with Miu who left first, Rantaro and Tsumugi who left as a group before Shuichi had asked her about Kaede.
> 


 

Shuichi had now satisfatory information about everyone that seemed relevant to the case and about what went on, all he had to do was obtain everyone elses Accounts and everything would be-

A school bell rang and then the tv inside Kirumi’s room lit up showing Monokuma.

“Attention all students, Investigation Time is now over, please gather at the Shrine of Judgement at top speed” the screen then turned off.

It couldn’t be, the class trial couldn’t begin, Shuichi still needed the others Accounts. The four made their way to the Shrine of Judgement and Shuichi didn’t even notice the mop of purple that came through the wall and was now following them.

Shuichi felt like he had failed everyone. The walk to the Shrine of Judgement was a slow and a quiet one, even with Kokichi trying and trying to get Shuichi to speak to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize once again for the long time to update. The next chapter is almost complete and I will have it posted by tomorrow ... probably. Also as I said in the beggining notes, school is taking most of my time but I will have a period of time where I'll have quite a lot of time to work here and then I will have absolutely no time to update, I'm sorry in advance for that.
> 
> For the ones that are still reading the story, I hope that you are all liking, your opinions and comments are appreciated, and I can't wait to actually put in use all of the plot twists I have planned for this story.
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter (Probably) ... actually, I feel like dropping a small teaser for the next chapter, so here it is, hope you like it :D
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> “So you’re saying the murderer is either you or Himiko” Maki accused him and he automatically smiled at her without realizing what she said.
> 
> “Correct Maki- WAIT WHAAAAAAT!” his mouth was hanging, he didn’t even realized he was placing himself in a corner.
> 
> “I can assure you it was not Himiko, she was with me in my room!” Himiko seemed to shift at Tenko's words, and it seemed that it was only Shuichi who seemed to notice it.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I'll see you all next chapter with Class Trial #01 finally starting, have a nice day :D


	7. Class Trial #01 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Shrine of Judgement reveals itself to be the entrance to their nightmare they proceed and begin the trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo ... I hope that small teaser I left on the A/N created some expectation, I tried to make this chapter as best as I could and the same time adding a few funny parts.

Shuichi, Gonta, Kirumi and Kaede were the last ones to arrive to the scene as everyone else was already there looking strangely at the buffed Monokuma statue that was on the fountain ... _how did that thing even got there._

From the corner of his eye, the small analyst caught glimpse of Shuichi “Ah, Shuichi!” he ran towards the detective “I’ve got the pics!” he showed the detective a file with the pictures inside “Now all we have to do is use them to find out who is the murderer!”

 

 

> **> > Truth Bullet Added: Crime Scene Photos**
> 
>   * Photos taken by the cameras that had been set up by Kaede in the library, they might contain key information to finding the killer.
> 


A hand ran down Shuichi back, more precisely from his neck downwards following his spine “Nishishi, its good to see that someone’s ready” shivers ran down Shuichi back, he hadn’t noticed Kokichi or expected the action from him.

“Shuichi are you okay, your shivering” Kaede held his hand and showed him a smile, thank god she couldn’t see Ouma, he was giving her a scary and deadly glare.

Before anything else happened, they could hear rumbling, the Monokuma statue seemed to gain life as it broke the pot it held and then brought both arms in a X formation to his chest as the statue itself was lowered into the water. A path formed itself and the waterfal like fountain stopped revealing a door.

Silence filled the shrine.

“Okay, I’m gonna be the one to break the silence” the Analyst began “No one, and I mean NO ONE, is gonna comment on how impossible that was, a statue moving like that its impossible, even if it was a robot! ... No Robophibia intended” Kiibo closed his mouth, most probably as he was going to state that what the Analyst was about to say was a insult to robotkind.

But the Analyst did have a point, the statue was clearly made of stone and there was no indication that it could move, so it was rather incredible to see it gain life like that.

“... Even after that comment no one is gonna say how impossible that is, no one is going to say how this seems a little bit too unreal to be true?!” he half shouted, his shyness gone for once.

“Just shut it kid and roll with it” Ryoma told him as he was the first to walk to the door.

“Agreed, there is no point in discussing something as worthless as that” Kirumi followed Ryoma, as did several others leaving a dumbstruck Analyst, the detective and a mischievous ghost behind.

“Wooooow” Ouma began, mocking could be heard on his voice “He was left behind by all his friends, what a idiot right Saihara-chan? Nishishi!” Shuichi just looked at Ouma with annoyance, why was he such a dick to the Analyst.

“Hey, Analyst-kun, are you okay?” both approached the Analyst and they could hear him say something, what they did not know.

“Hey No-Name, what’re you saying” Ouma was serious for once.

Anger could be seen on the Analyst’s face “STUPID!” he shouted “All stupid! They decide to ignore the fact that this IS IMPOSSIBLE to BE REAL, OH CMON!” he seemed to flinch as he realized that Shuichi was there and how pissed off he sounded. His cheeks lit up “Um ... let us just ... head on ...” he walked quickly to the door, Shuichi and Ouma followed closely.

* * *

 Once inside they found themselves in a small compartment, the door behind them closed, the room rumbled a bit as it began lowering, they were in a elevator.

The trip downwards was a quiet one, even the Analyst was quiet, he had both hands in a prayer like position, why would he be like that unless ... if he wasn’t sure of who or what the outcome would be. Truth be said, he wasn’t psychic so he couldn’t actually see the future but his entire talent had as a point predict others, so if he couldn’t do that he was probably feeling really bad about what might come.

“Shuichi” Kaede’s voice broke him from his chain of thought “It’s okay, I know we can do this, believe in yourself because I believe in you, we can do this, if you’re scared just remembere, there are others there to help you, please think of everyone that you are helping and let that be your strenght and motivation” The pianist gave him one of her characteristic warm smiles and he felt his worries vanish. From the corner of his eye he could also see Ouma who was unphased by what was going on and was pocking his look-alike in the face, trying to get him to show annoyance towards him, he failed miseraly as the elevator stopped.

The doors slowly opened to reveval to them what awaited them. On the other side there was a big room, the middle filled with seventeen podiums, on the back of the room there was chairs higher up then where the podiums stood and above those five chairs a chair that seemed fit for the king.

Before any of them could actually go inside the room they all focused on something else, in front of them there was blood and robot parts, in the middle of the mess was the monokubs ... pr what remained of them, close to them was Monokuma or his hands and knee- on his paws grieveing his children.

“Puhuhu” although he laughed he sounded sound “My adorable Monokubs ... Why did they kill each other, why did they fought for my love, I loved the all equally” now that was a lie, he mostly abused the kubs, sometimes praised them and rarely showed affection towards them or showed love to them.

“Huh?” he looked to the elevator door and saw the fifteen surviving students but for some odd reason the bear’s gaze seemed to land on Ouma “Oh, I see you bastards have arrived”

“What the fuck went on here!”

“I agree with Miu, what caused this robotic genocide?”

Of course Miu and Kiibo would both be concerned with what had gone in the room, a self proclaimed genious who is also an Inventor, and the Robot of the class who was very strict when it came to violence or descrimination against robots, it would be a surprise if they didn’t get along.

“Oh that” had they not heard Monokuma say the reason “those idiots fought each other after Monokid and Monosuke started a debate on who was the favorite cub and ... this is the fantastic outcome, now take your spots on the podiums with your names you bastards, the fun is about to begin!”

“This is all just a game for you isn’t it, you find it funny toying with our laughs!” Tenko told him as she struck a battle pose “Why yes indeed”

Gonta seemed pissed off, he walked at Monokuma slowly and ready to attack before the bear raised a paw to him “Now now you big brute, have you forgot the rules, no hurting the Headmaster of the Exisals end you, just because my cubs kicked the can doesn’t mean that the rule protecting me died as well, Puhuhu” Gonta’s fists were shaking with anger, he walked past the bear and searched for his own podium, knowing that if he tried to fight the bear he would cause more harm to the group then well.

The others did as Gonta, each searched for their podium and before the class trial began Kaede asked Monokuma why there was seventeen podiums when they were in total sixteen students and why did the seventeenth had the name ‘Ouma Kokichi’. Monokuma just laughed at her question and said that plot twists weren’t uncommon. Keade wondered at his awnser when Shuichi knew exactly the awnser, the Analyst also had some ideas on what he meant but he also wondered about some other questions.

Once all of them were on their podiums, Monokuma jumped to his throne, each podium started floating, slightly above the ground, the suddeness cause some students like Gonta or Kiibo to be alarmed but they calmed down quickly.

* * *

**__ **

**_ Class Trial: Start _ **

 

* * *

 Althought the trial had started they just looked at each other. Some had sweat running down their faces due to how nervous they were, the Analyst was one of them.

 

( . . . )

 

“Well” Amami began “Shouldn’t we start this with ... oh I don’t know, really, Shuichi do you have any idea on what we should do?” Shuichi would’ve rather not have the spotlight that early but he knew that someone had to start the trial and he was the only one who was most likely to know how a trial had to start since he was a detective.

He grabbed his hat, trying to hide his eyes “Well if you were to ask my opinion I would say that we should try to put everyone on the same page and get to know what went on the library and who was there and who wasn’t”

“Oh I see, thanks Shuichi” he received a smile from Amami and already started feeling a little more comfortable with the situation they were in.

“So what you’re telling us is that we need to provide our alibis and figure out what went inside the library ... well then, if it’s not too much of a bother, Analyst-kun, since you are the Ultimate Analyst will you support us on finding the truth”

“No worries Kiibo, I have no intention to die so I’ll be glad to give my Analytical opinion”

“Hey kid” He looked at Ryoma “Never lose that feeling of wanting to stay alive, trust me I know”

The Analyst had a look on his face that said that he didn’t know how to react or what to say, should he say thank you or be concerned?

 

( . . . H - E - L - P . . . )

 

“Good job tennis dwarf you broke the shota!” The trial had only just began and things were already getting out of hand, if only Miu knew how to keep her mouth shut for once.

“Ahem!” the room grew silent as they heard Kirumi, she had a aura that showed authority and that was unlikely for the maid “Could we all leave trivial matters for after we finish this trial, I would like to know what happened in the library since all I found was Korekiyo’s body and a bottle of chloroform and a rag, and the Monokuma file did said something about Kiyo being killed about a strong hit on his head”

“Uummm, I think it’s safe to assume that the killer must be as tall as Kiyo or relatively close to his heigh” Tsumugi did have a valid point, but the evidence that Shuichi and the Analyst had gathered countered her.

“No that’s wrong!” Shuichi’s loud voice scared the group.

“H-huh? Where am I wrong Shuichi?” 

****

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Kiyo’s wounded face_ **

 

“After investigating the murder site, me and Analyst-kun came up with some possible scenarios and after he came out with some ideas I came to conclude that the murderer must have been shorter then Korekiyo”

“Oh I see, I’m sorry I wasn’t much use, Cosplay isn’t really that great on class tria-“

“Stop right there Tsumugi” Ryoma threatened her.

“H-huh?”

“Yes, you are right, Cosplay is useless in a class trial ... unless if you used that ability to impersonate someone and pass the blame to them” Shuichi was about to refute Ryoma, he had the evidence the cleared Tsumugi’s name.

“Sorry Ryoma” The Analyst beat him to it.

“Huh?”

“It couldn’t have been Tsumugi, why don’t you tell him Kirumi” 

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Kirumi’s Account_ **

 

“Analys-kun is correct, shortly before I met up with Shuichi both Tsumugi and Rantaro went to use the restroom, they could not have made it downstairs, killed Kiyo and came back upstairs without meeting Shuichi, besides they did not have that much time and if they did try to hide the fact by trying to arrive at the same time as we did they would have been on the first group that had arrived to the library” ... Impressive, the maid didn’t play on the job.

“Oh I see, sorry Tsumugi, I hope that you understand that I had to get all facts clear” he apologized to her and she accepted his apology.

“It’s okay Ryoma, besides there’s no way I can use cosplay to kill someone, if I were to impersonate someone my cospox would begin to act up” what?

“Cos...pox ... Tsumugi what is that?” Kaede was as confused as the others, they never heard of something like that.

“That’s something that cosplayers normally suffer, cospox is-“

She was cut off by the Analyst “A allergic reaction true cosplayers suffer when they try to cosplay a real life character instead of a fictional one, YEAH I KNOW ABOUT IT, COSPLAY RULES!” ... that ... seemed out of character for the Analyst ... but they didn’t know much about him, even Shuichi didn’t know much about him and he seemed to be closest to Shuichi.

“Analyst-kun you like Cosplay?”

He nodded.

 

( . . . A - W - A - K - E - N . . . )

 

“I can pull a good Len Kagamine but I don’t like to brag ... you do know who is Len Kagamine, right?” 

“How can I not, he’s one of the few male Vocaloids, tell me which more characters do you cosplay as”

The Analyst was beaming “Okay ... have you heard of Fire Emblem?” she nodded with the same intensity he had before.

“Well I just adore cosplaying as Jakob, he is a sexy buttler, and oh my god, male Kana is adorable, you could totally pull an amazing Lyndis, or even a great Hatsune Miku or even Luka!”

“I can totally see you as Kana, and I am a fan of Miku myself so I’ll take that as a compliment” she smilled.

“It was always a compliment Tsu-chan!” Tsu-chan ... he was comfortable enough calling Tsumugi, Tsu-chan?

“Now its your turn, tell me about some cosplay you like!”

Her eyes seemed to get clouded as she began to think “Have you ever heard of the Mother series” he made a sound like a chocked gasp.

“HOW COULD I NOT!”

“Well I just love Kumatora ... I think you could easily pull one of the twins” stars filled the Analyst’s eyes.

“Excuse me you nerd fucks, CAN BOTH OF YA SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THIS SHIT, WE WANNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS ... ahhh, who’s the bottom” drool ran from her mouth.

“Tsu-chan we need a Anime/Gaming/Cosplaying week asap” 

“Yes we do!”

Both of them regained their composure and looked like nothing had happened.

 

( . . . T - R - U - T - H . . . )

 

“I’m liking the Analyst more and more, Nishishi” was that a lie or was he actually being honest?

“Well, before me and Tsu-chan got off track we proved her’s and Amami-kun’s inocence” the other replied with a ‘ayyy’ from his podium “. . . Um ... I think we should ... um ... we should ...”

For a Analyst he didn’t seem to be the best if he lost his own chain of thought like that but Shuichi felt complied to help his friend “Maybe the murder weapon?” he eyes Shuichi as if to say ‘Thank you’

 

( . . . N - O - T . . . )

 

“I believe I can help with this” it seemed like Kiibo had something to say “the way that the wound that Kiyo had on his face clearly told that it must have been something hard, maybe the killer used one of the encyclopedias to kill Kiyo?”

“That’s wrong Kiyo!”

“How are you so god damn certain VirginHara”

“Hey Miu, no need to be like that to Shuichi, he, me, Maki roll and the Analyst know what the murder weapon is- Ouch, hey Maki why was that for” she had punched him in the arm, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“I told you not to call me that” the air was heavy between those two.

Miu saw that as a opportunity to run her foul mouth “What’s the matter with you two, did ya both fuck is that it” Maki looked at the floor and Kaito was now the one with the visible blush.

“S-Shut up, its not like that, we haven’t done anything like it!” things were derailing again.

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Wooden Chunk_ **

 

“Well you see Miu, the Analyst found the murder weapon underneath Korekiyo’s body, it was a sizeable piece of hard wood” Shuichi said, trying to get things back on track again that he did not realize the mistake he did

“SHUICHI NOOOO!” Kaito, Kaede and the Analyst shouted at him.

A loud moan echoed on the room “Ahhhh ... hard wood” more drool ran down her face. That must’ve been why the trio shouted at Shuichi.

The Analyst sighed “Miu.exe has crashed down due to file TooHornyToFunction.png, please do not utilize Miu.exe and notify a priest for a chastity belt” some laughed at how casual the Analyst said that.

“Analyst-kun what the heck!”

 

( . . . A - S . . . S - E - E - N . . .)

 

“Huh, didn’t think you had it in you kid” Maki gave him a smirk as both ignored Kaito. Surprisingly, Miu didn’t have a thing to say to that.

A hand slamming down brought everyone back to attention “Can we all get this over with” Kirumi was annoyed.

“Ah yes” Shuichi took his Monopad and looked at the evidence “as I was saying before, the ... chunk of wood” he wasn’t about to commit the smae mistake again, Miu was still squirming and drool was still running down her face “was the murder weapon, it had Kiyo’s blood in it and when the killer struck him in the head he or she might’ve dropped the chunk and Kiyo fell on top of it”

“Ohh, I see, so now we know that the killer is smaller than Kiyo and used that chunk of wood”

“Not really Amami-kun” Kaede was refuting him, but why.

“What do you mean Kaede?” a small blush came to her face, could Kaede be ... with Rantaro ...

“Well you see, its only speculation that we think that the killer is shorter than Kiyo” she informed him.

“Oh, you’re right, and besides we still have alot more evidence to check, like that bottle and rag, and that bag and also, Kaede what happened to you in there?” her blush seemed to intensefy at his worry towards her.

The Analyst lifted his hand as if a teacher had asked the class who wanted to awnser a question “I can explain!”

“Well you see, I came to many conclusions about what happened and I think I know exactly what went on in there!” The Analyst informed them ... they really needed to get a better name for the Analyst.

 

( . . . L - E - T . . . M - E . . . B - A - C - K . . . )

 

“Then, tell us please”

“Well it goes like this Rantaro, Kaede was in the library setting up cameras-“

“WHAT THE FUCK, CHASTITY BELT, FUCK YOU SHOTA!” Miu received a look from the remaining thirteen sudents, from Ouma and Monokuma ... she was reacting quite late to that.

“As I was saying, Kaede was setting up cameras, I’ll explain that later” he dug in his pockets and pulled out pictures “when that happened inside the library the cameras took a few pictures, sadly they did not got a clear picture of the murderer” he took out a pic, the lens was covered in dust so they couldn’t make out who the person was.

“Atua is very interested on why Kaede was setting up cameras and why was Kaede knocked out” Angie placed both hands against each other and prayed.

“Kaede” Shuichi could see her worried face, he grabbed her hand and gave her a smile, the Analyst however noticed a pissed off Kokichi behind Shuichi with steam escaping from his ears.

Kaede took a deep breath, the situation was clearly a difficult one for her “Well everyone, before all of this Shuichi, me and Kiyo found out a secret door in the library, it didn’t take us long to see that the door was indeed being used thanks to Shuichi, so we decided to make a trap for the mastermind of this game by setting those cameras and catching them when they went in that room, in the end it was useless”

“Not completely useless Kaede”

“Huh, what do you mean Analyst-kun?”

He grabbed once again the picture of the person and started passing it around.

“As you can see we can’t see who this person is, but I can tell that it’s a pretty short person but not as short as Ryoma, so you’re cleared of suspiscion Ryoma”

“Thanks kiddo” the way he said his thanks sounded like he wasn’t pleased by being called short.

 

( . . . I - N . . . C - O - N - T - R - O - L . . . I . . . )

 

He smiled to the shorter male and resumed his speaking “I would say that whoever is in this picture is around ... um ... 4’10 or 5’2, also, there’s something else I need to present to you all!”

“Sorry to interrupt once again” Kirumi apologized “But why were the lens filled with dust, if Kaede and Shuichi had planned to catch this mastermind you speak of then why lens with dust, there is no way that those lens got filled with that much dust that quickly”

“No that’s wrong!” Shuichi knew how they got dusted, he had the evidence.

“Then by all means, do enlighten me Shuichi”

Kaede had clearly set up the cameras with the lens cleaned, they were clean when she was attacked, and when she was knocked out they were no longer clean, the only possible options is ... It can only be it.

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Smoke Bombs_ **

 

“The ... smoke bombs?” even after confirmation Kirumi seemed to not believe it.

“Yes you see i-“

“Nyahaha, Atua says otherwise!” _What?_

“I’m so sorry Shuichi, but you can’t hope for Angie to believe that a simple bomb like that caused enough dust to hit both cameras, do you?”

 

( . . . C - A - N . . . )

 

“The fuck is this bitch on, I’m always on soooo much sugar and I’m not like that ~Nishishi~” Ignoring Kokichi, just ignoring him was the only thing he could do, but Shuichi did shoot him a glance. 

“Aww, what’s wrong my beloved Saihara-chan, are you stressed, do you need me to help?” he gave Shuichi the most cute and adorable puppy eyes he could muster and Shuichi felt his will to ignore him starting to melt.

 

( . . . S - A - V - E . . . E - V - E - R - Y - O - N - E . . . )

 

“I see, I see, Shuichi has nothing to say, Nyahaaha! Atua is right once again!” her cheerful voice broke him from the spell that was Kokichi’s face.

“No, wait, I know how that happened” _ugh, how was it again, how did so much dust got gathered in the library._

Shuichi’s hand, out of reflex, went for the Monopad but he stopped himself, he couldn’t rely on the pad forever, if he did what kind of detective would he be, even the Analyst wasn’t using his Monopad in the trial ... how ... how did that much dust got in the library, he knew that he knew the awnser, but what was it.

“It is my time to shine!” The Analyst shouted, what did he meant.

 

( . . . L.E.T . . . M.E . . . B.A.C.K . . . I.N.S.I.D.E . . . )

 

The Analyst looked around worried, but then returned to look back at Shuichi “Shuichi, its okay to ask for help when you need” he gave him a warm smile, Shuichi found himself losing all ability to actually believe the Analyst was bad from heart.

“You think you can defy the will of god, then go ahead Analyst-kun, Nyahaaha!”

“My awnser is ...”

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Empty Bomb Bag_ **

 

“Nyahaha, do you forgot we already spoke about the bombs, there is no point in continuing speaking about them little Analyst” _if he knew the awnser why did he say th- Oh my ... How could I forget_

“Actually Angie, we talked about a smoke bomb, not about the entire bag, and do you remember the bag was empty s-“

“Wait just a damn minute!” 

“Yes Miu?” Whatever Miu had to say it wouldn’t be smart, most of them knew that ... oh how wrong they all were.

“We’ve all spoken about pictures, my amazing cameras, a mastermind, the bombs, the murder weapon, Kork’s wound and shit but where does Kaede fit in all of this, why was she knocked out and if she was why was only Kork killed”

 

( . . . R.E.M.E.M.B.E.R . . . T.H.E . . . T.R.U.T.H . . . F.O.R.C.E.D . . . T.O . . . F.O.R.G.E.T . . . )

 

The room grew silent. That couldn’t be the Iruma Miu they knew ... that comment was ... smart for once.

They all awaited the Analyst to proceed but he was too shocked to continue, that really came as a surprise for him.

“Hey everyone, trust me on this one” Kaito wasn’t the brightest of the class but at least he was better than Miu “Let’s let Shuichi handle this, he probably has a good idea about everything since he and the Analyst teamed together” Shuichi immediately withdrew everything that he thought about Kaito, how could he just throw him under the bus like that and give him a warm smile.

Maki came to Kaito’s side and whispered something on his ear, his face quickly showed regret “Oh ... I’m sorry for doing that to you Shuichi, but I didn’t meant it, I guess we-“

“No Kaito, its okay and I do have a good idea of what went on” after informing Shuichi felt not only the eyes of his classmates plus Kokichi and Monokuma but as he did feel the eyes of thousands more, he shhok away that feeling and continued.

“One thing that we should all remember is that the bag of smoke bombs bellonged to Korekiyo  so he was there without a doubt, then taking in account what Kaede told us about being attacked and knocked out its safe to assume that the Chloroform was used on her, and also the Analyst did confirm that whoever struck Kiyo down was smaller than him so there was no way for that person to use the chloroform on him, so what I’m trying to say is ...” why was he hesitating now, why now of all time.

“What he’s trying to say is that Kiyo was going to kill Kaede until one of us killed him” it was a pretty accurate short version but did Maki had to sound so ... so ... unphased.

“OH! I FORGOT!” the Analyst dug in his pockets again taking out the pictures and showed everyone a picture where they could see Kaede struggling to break free of Korekiyo as his hand was on her face with a rag.

 

( . . . P.L.E.A.S.E I B.E.G . . . L.E.T M.E H.E.L.P . . . F.O.R.G.O.T.T.E.N B.R.O.T.H.E.R W.E M.U.S.T S.A.VE . . . )

 

He looked around worried again “Should’ve brought this out sooner, sorry” a nervous laugh came from him.

“I expected more of a male that is not a degenerate!”

“Hmm, I understand, so after all the information that we’ve gathered so far is that Kiyo was going to kill kaede until someone that was between 4’10 and 5’2 saved her by killing Korekiyo” the analyst nodded to the robot.

“So ... the only people that fit that description are” Shuichi’s blood grew cold, was the analyst stupid or something, he just painted a target in the back of two people.

“So you’re saying the murderer is either you or Himiko” Maki accused him and he automatically smiled at her without realizing what she said.

“Correct Maki- WAIT WHAAAAAAT!” his mouth was hanging, he didn’t even realized he was placing himself in a corner.

“I can assure you it was not Himiko, she was with me in my room!” Himiko seemed to shift at that, and it seemed that it was only Shuichi who seemed to notice it.

“Analyst-kun if you are not the culprit than you must give us your alibi” He seemed to grow uncomfortable with Kaede’s words.

“I ... I went to the basement to go to the game room but I decided to stop at the library, Shuichi showed up not too long after I went in there” _why are you lying_ Shuichi said to himself. There was no other reason for the Analyst to lie unless ... he had actually done it.

“... What’s with those faces ... d-do you ... do you all believe I did it ... is that it?!” most avoided his gaze, his eyes were filled with tears.

“I didn’t even had a motive to kill Shinguji-kun, please believe me, I didn’t killed him, you believe me right ... Shuichi ...?” Shuichi didn’t look him in the eyes, the evidence pointed at him to be the killer, Shuichi wanted to believe it wasn’t him but the evidence was clear. He looked around the room, everyone except Kaede, Maki, Himiko, Tenko and Kaito shot at him a awful glance, as if they were seeing that beneath his skin was a monster.

Shuichi wanted to stop all of that, he really did, but all of his friends lifes were on his hands.

“S-Speak to me already! ... Y-You believe m-me r-r-right?”

 

( . . . Y.O.U C.A.N D.O I.T I W.I.L.L B.E H.E.R.E I.N T.R.I.A.L F.O.R.E.V.E.R . . . )

 

Shuichi found himself begging for forgiveness as what he was about to do was cruel, the Analyst was already having a breakdown and as they did not know if he was or not the real suspect Shuichi had to expose him, meaning ... Shuchi would, most likely, break him even further.

 

**_> >Truth Bullet Used: Double Cross_ **

 

“W-What ... Shuichi I-“

“So that’s it Huh! The little shit was actually working against us all the time!” Miu gave him a look as the others did, a hateful look, but she was wrong, he never led them in the wrong direction, quite the opposite.

His head was quickly moving from side to side, trying to see if there was at least one person who believed in him ... he failed to find someone that fit that description.

“I ... I ...” tears rolled down his face, he brought both hands to his head and gripped it hard. (L.E.T M.E H.E.L.P A.N.D I W.I.L.L S.A.V.E Y.O.U F.R.O.M T.E.A.M. DR)

“Everyone stop now” it was the first time Rantaro spoke like that, so ... devoided of any feelings “Look at what you’re all doing to him, he’s already broken and you all keep smashing the broken parts, have mercy, look at him he looks just like a abandoned child, he can barely form a a argument to counter all of these accusations” Amami seemed very worried for the Analyst for some reason, maybe he believed he hadn’t done it.

Shuichi was about to expose the Analyst's little lie, but that's when he heard it.

 

  **. . .** I AM HERE **. . .**    
**. . .** AWAITING YOU **. . .**  
**. . .** TO BREAK FREE FROM THE CHAINS FORCED ON YOU **. . .**  
**. . .** I CAN SAVE YOU, I CAN SAVE HIM **. . .**  
**. . .** HELP ME IN **. . .**  
**. . .** A.N.D T.H.I.S G.A.M.E **. . .**  
**. . .** W - E . . . S - H - A - L - L . . .  E - N -D **. . .**  
**. . .** W - I - T - H **. . .**

 **W -**   **. . . C - A -** **. . .**   **K**  - ... - **L**   -  **. . .**  -  **M** \- ... - **N** \- **T** -

 

Static, that's all Shuichi heard before the awful whisper like voice fadded, eventually the static fadded too ... but that voice sounded like ... it was hurt, that it was dying, and Shuichi could tell that there was something he was missing, he looked at Ouma and he too seemed to have noticed it.

“OK!” Monokuma had finally spoken, he seemed worried for some reason, the light on the room seemed to become weaker as the words ‘Class Trial: Intermission’ were showed in a hologram right in the screen behind Monokuma.

“During ‘Intermission’ you all have time to rest for a little bit, if you also wish for, there will be some snacks and drinks provided in the next room, so gather up your thinking power, cuz you got a bastard to nail, Puhuhu!” the podiums lowered to the ground allowing them all to get off them and move to the other room.

* * *

They all did so, except Ouma and the Analyst. Ouma looked at him with a smirk on his face, a forced one, the Analyst on the other hand was mumbling something to him, tears still running down his face, his hands gripping his head more and more, his eyes seemed to be devoided of life ... Shuichi found himself believing that the Analyst truly did murdered Korekiyo and felt like he should distance himself before he managed to use his talent to its fullest and manipulate him into helping him get out of that position, but something inside of him was also telling him that it was just a lie that Shuichi was telling himself.

Was the Analyst really the murderer or was he missing something crucial, and what was that voice he heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to kinda create a small challenge. All Class Trial Chapters will end at Intermission and the next chapter shall resume from after Intermission or during Intermission. The Challenge I mentioned before is, if the ones reading kinda wanna take a guess at who of the 15 Alive students did actually kill Shinguji Korekiyo I would love to see in the comments who do you guys think it is, you can just post their name or initials (Example: Saihara Shuichi, or, SS) and if you also want, you can put your own theory on why do you think that person is actually the killer.
> 
> To be honest, I would really like to see everyone's opinion, so I will be awaiting to see some theories if anyone wants to post some. I can't tell when the next chapter will come as I am working on it rn.
> 
> Is the Analyst the killer, is he not, will Saihara finally realize how Ouma is turning from a mischievous ghost to a pissed one due to Shuichi's closeness to Kaede, and what was that voice?? ... find out most of the awnsers on the next chapter :D


	8. Class Trial #01 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class trial starts its second half.  
> Something changes and a shy individual ends up throwing the blackened under the bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a update of SIaOL. I can focus all my time in this story again as I've already finished A Kind Doomed Heart.

Monokuma hadn’t lied to them, inside the room adjacent to the class trial room was a room filled with tables and chairs, each tabble held food and different kinds of drinks. It was most likely the killer’s last meal ... but he was outside the room, still on his podium refusing to move.

“Hey Shuichi” Kaito, alongside Maki, Kaede, Kiibo, Gonta and Rantaro had all came as a group to speak to him.

“What’s wrong guys?” They had to have a reason to come as a group to speak with him.

“I’ll say it like this Shuichi” Kaede began, her eyes filled with determination “I don’t think the Analyst did it, I just don’t see it possible”

“Gonta agrees, Gonta no think little Analyst hurt friend”

Gonta was gullible, he easily trusted anyone, but after the past week they had all come to understand the kind giant a little better, he held a sixth sense and he could easily spot malice inside a person, so if he was defending the Analyst there was the slight chance he wasn’t the killer.

“Shuichi you’ve seen it right?” The detective tilted his head to Amami’s question “The way he reacted, I do not believe that if he was the killer he would have a look of betrayal on his face like that and also he literally helped us see the entire evidence so why would he place a target on his own back?”

His friends had a point, the Analyst had to be dumb or even beyond that to place himself in that position, especially taking in consideration his talent ... maybe, just maybe, Shuichi was looking at the entire case from the wrong perspective … or maybe that was all part of some super plan the Analyst had.

“He’s not the killer Shuichi” Maki seemed certain of what she said, almost as if she knew who did it.

“How are you so sure” she took a bit to reply to him, but eventually she did “As a Child Caregiver I’ve met many children and I’ve came to understand them on a different level, the Analyst clearly ... has a child mentality but he has no killer instincts on him” that wasn’t enough, belief can’t overlapse evidence, they needed at least one piece of evidence that would clear his name or else they would all kick the can.

“Bastards!” Monokuma had made his way to the room “Intermission is about to end so get your asses back to your podiums, remember, you all have a bastard to nail, Puhuhu” he walked out of the room, completely carefree and obviously enjoying the scene that was playing out.

* * *

 

One by one they returned to the Class Trial room, the Analyst hadn’t moved from his podium, he was still kneeling, eyes red as tears ran down his face.

As Shuichi made his way back to his podium he noticed something near the Analyst, a figure about as tall as the Analyst, entire body covered by shadows. The figure seemed to glitch as it moved near to the Analyst. Shuichi heard the thing whisper something among the lines ‘Thank you for letting me in, I won’t be much help but I can help’ before it disappeared.

What had happened in the small amount of time they had been apart?

The detective noticed that Ouma was still looking at him; he also noticed the look he had on his face.

Ouma must have noticed Shuichi because he began floating towards Shuichi; he placed his head on one of Shuichi’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna give you a hint just this once because I need you alive” A hint? ... Did Ouma know something that Shuichi did not?

“Let’s just say, you’re exploring the wrong path, the analytical path will lead you to death but the only other path you decided not to take is the right one Nishishi”

For once couldn’t he just be serious and straight out tell Shuichi?

The podiums started floating once again, in the middle the words ‘Class Trial: Intermission’ had vanished, meaning the Trial was up again. Immediately, Shuichi felt millions of eyes once again, he thought he was just exaggerating and that he was just nervous.

Shuichi saw himself with two choices in front of himself and he only had one truth bullet. Said bullet would either end the Analyst or prolong the trial. Shuichi was ready to finish this but Ouma’s words echoed on his mind alongside good memories of the Analyst.

What did Ouma mean with two paths and analytical path ... maybe it was metaphorical, maybe the analytical path meant proceeding the trial by focusing on the Analyst, Ouma also mentioned another path as in a pair, so it could only be back then.

“Everyone I have something to say” Shuichi wasn’t even sure if he should be saying that but he felt like he had to “I have evidence that might make us hate the Analyst but ...”

“IT WASN’T ME, I SWEAR TO YOU ALL, I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!” he shouted, he was desperate, he knew that after all that happened before intermission he would be voted as the killer.

“Shuichi, would you please continue” the room grew silent thanks to Kiibo, attention was once again focused on Shuichi, but this time it wasn’t against his will.

He still wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do but “I believe we should investigate more if it could’ve been Himiko the murderer” it sounded dumb and he knew it, the magician who entitled herself a mage and that thought everything was a pain.

“The fuck you’re talking about Poo-ichi” Miu really had to stop with those nicknames.

“I will not let you talk about Himiko like that you degenerate, just look at her, there’s no way she could’ve done it” She really couldn’t use that argument, the Analyst looked just as incapable of murdering someone and there he was being accused, Shuichi also noticed how Tenko was growing sweatier by the second, was she ... nervous?

“Tenko you can’t say that, the Analyst is plainly just as incapable of doing something like murder” Tsumugi informed her.

“You’re only defending him because he likes cosplay!” she shot back at her.

“No I’m not, it is possible he did not do it, and I would rather keep my cosplay buddy” both of them began arguing with each other.

“Just look at this, we see a picture of someone around 4’10 or 5’2 leaving the library, not coming in, why didn’t the camera picked on the Analyst?”

“That stupid degenerate probably avoided the cameras somehow!” that was impossible, Miu had told Shuichi and Kaede that as long someone was in the sensor of the camera the camera would take a picture, it also needed a thirty second break between shots, but there was no way the Analyst knew about it.

“If it is like that how did he do it?” Tsumugi grew concerned.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, it was him and him alone, there’s no proof against Himiko that can prove it was her!” that got Shuichi thinking, was there really no evidence?

“Well there’s also no concrete proof that it was the Analyst” Shuichi was thinking, there must be a contradiction in that logic, if he found it he could find the truth, but what was it.

“That degenerate was in the basement inside the library when we arrived alongside Shuichi, that’s proof enough!”

Tenko seemed really focused on putting the Analyst under the bus. Shuichi noticed how the analyst seemed to be at the brink of breaking.

The analyst closed his eyes “… Stay calm … clear your head …” he said to himself in a whisper.

“The fuck you talking about ya little shit?!”

The comment from Miu went ignored by everyone.

“I will end this trial right now!” the other shouted, his confidence and posture restored.

“Would you mind explaining how will you do that?” Kirumi asked the question that most were asking.

“Now that I allowed myself to calm down I can see solid evidence to doom the killer”

 

**_> > Truth Bullet Used: Wooden Chunk_ **

 

“How the fuck does that piece of wood clears your name … Ahhh …” the smaller one seemed afraid to answer Miu after the moan she gave, probably one of her fantasies.

“Ahem, well you see, that item intrigued me quite a lot, that wooden piece with an inscription reminds me a lot of the ones that are placed in … dojos … and who here is associated to dojos … The Aikido Master herself!” Tenko Immediately began denying that she was the killer, she began by saying how she wasn’t on the library and how she had an alibi, but little did she knew that it was what the Analyst wanted.

“Exactly, you were on your room during the murder, and the inscription said ‘I Believe In You’, that seems something you’d make for Himiko … and now … Deny my argument Himiko, show me what evidence do you have to clear your name!”

“N-Nyeh …” was all she could get out, she was a trembling mess, much like the Analyst was a few moments ago.

Shuichi felt conflicted, he didn’t want Himiko or the Analyst to die, yet … he couldn’t stop the feeling of seeing the analyst trying to work out something with Korekiyo.

“Excuse me” Kiibo suddenly stopped them “You said right now that you want Himiko to clear her name but yours isn’t fully cleared yet Analyst-kun, if we think again there is the possibility of you being the killer”

A shocked expression was replaced with one of fear “… I … I … You can’t force me to tell my alibi …” he lowered his head, purposely avoiding the others gaze.

“See, he’s guilty and not Himiko!”

“Please Analyst-kun, you have to tell us, it’s just plain awful to see this”

Two paths, both would get people hurt “I … I can’t betray their trust!” he realized what he said and brought both hands to his mouth to cover it.

“Betray? … Analyst-kun, please believe in us, you won’t betray anyone, not speaking right now your betray us, please trust us” Once again Kaede managed to use that kindness of hers to calm things down again.

“I need to tell … but I made a promise … They will all die if I won’t speak … but I don’t break promises” if anything it was truly sad to just see what was happening.

“… I … I can’t keep watching this” all eyes were focused on Kaito who had stayed quiet for the most part “The Analyst does have an alibi, he went into the gaming room, I know it because me and Maki were there. After he left there just wasn’t enough time for him to have committed the murder”

Shuichi wasn’t sure if that was really the truth, Kaito was known for blindly trusting others and also if that was all that happened why did the other kept quiet and even refused to say what happened.

“Sorry to say this buddy but I don’t really trust that” Ryoma asked before Shuichi even had the chance “You see, if that’s the truth why would the Analyst refuse to speak, or why would you keep quiet until this very moment?”

Unintentionally Kaito had brought suspicion over him; he looked pained as if he was conflicted on what to say.

“We were making out” were the words that came out from the blushing Child Caregiver.

 

. . .

 

Silence

 

. . .

 

“… Huh?” was how Shuichi broke the ice.

“Whoa there, you’re trying to tell me that emotionally dead Maki and freaking dumb Kaito were trying to fuck in the game room, Kyahahah, Of course these virgins would not have a better place to fuck!”

Both Kaito and Maki were blushing furiously, Shuichi knew that from their reaction it was not a lie, he also noticed how shocked the Analyst was.

“W-Why did you two tell …” was what he asked.

“You realize that if you go down as the blackened we all go down right …” Maki responded as cold as possible.

A nod was the Analyst’s reply.

“Ahem … Well this is my alibi!” There he was already attacking yet again … In all honesty Shuichi felt threatened with how the Analyst was doing; Shuichi was at risk of being demoted as a Ultimate Detective.

“Ah I see, now all we need is Himiko’s alibi and if she fails to provide one that fits on all the information that we’ve gathered she’s the culprit” Shuichi liked making the things easy to understand for those who weren’t as fast as himself or the Analyst to caught on quickly. A look of hate came from the analyst towards him.

“Nishishi~ Things sure are heating up” the detective tensed up, he had actually forgotten that Ouma was there behind him.

Suspicion towards Himiko began growing and growing as she did not answer, and like always, Tenko came to her rescue.

“Himiko was with me in my room, we were … kissing …” she said the last part a bit more quietly.

Shuichi quickly saw that there was something that wasn’t fitting on all that they knew … he had to step up his game because he knew the Analyst already knew the answer.

“… Liar …” a smirk grew on his lips.

“I-I-I’m not lying!” she struck a fighting pose.

“Allow me to expose your lie, Ahem, everyone if you recall correctly, Shuichi and I were on the library, you all arrived in groups, the first one being Maki, Kaito, Gonta, Kiibo and Himiko, and the last one being Rantaro, Tsumugi, Angie and Tenko” that was it … Shuichi caught where he was getting as.

“Now following that train of thought, how would Himiko be on the first group while Tenko was on the last group if they were on the same room??? Let’s not forget that Tenko is much stronger then Himiko so I find it hard to believe that Himiko would outrun her” he was being ruthless, he was striking each nail slowly and strongly as if he wanted to make sure everyone believed his side.

“Let’s also focus on this, Gonta and Kiibo were on the A/V room watching a movie together, Maki and Kaito were on the gaming room doing … you know what … so how was it possible for Himiko who was in the dorms to get there so fast as to be in the first group? … Rather suspicious if you ask me …” he was letting everything out, he was allowing his talent to take over, and it frightened Shuichi who his face didn’t show any emotion of being sad … having a talent control you really looks scary.

“… Well … what do you have to say in your defense Himiko?”

The Mage was trembling; she was on the verge of tears even with Tenko telling her that everything would be okay. She broke into tears “… I … I’M SO SORRY!” The Analyst had done it, if there was any doubt that it wasn’t Himiko the killer it had vanished with that confession.

“… Shuichi just do your job and end this” they all noticed how cold he was to Shuichi.

Shuichi didn’t blame him, he had easily believed he was the murderer and ended up trying to make him out to be the murderer.

“Ah yes … let’s wrap things up”

“As we all know Kaede went to the library were she was going to set up the cameras for our plan, there Korekiyo stopped her and attempted to kill her. He successfully managed to knock her out but before he got to do anything else the killer attacked him, I am assuming the killer was already inside the library even before Kaede got inside” The Analyst nodded.

“Then the killer fled the scene but when they did so, their picture was taken by one of the cameras, but due to the dusted lens we couldn’t really see who did it but we could determine their height, in the end the killer committed one grave mistake and that was being one of the first people to arrive to the murder scene … the killer stood silent as they hoped that the Analyst would take the blame but thanks to their mistake they were found out, and the killer is you … Yumeno Himiko” he summed up things very well and quickly, it clearly showed why he earned the title of Ultimate Detective.

“Puhuhu” that little shit had the nerve to butt in now “Time’s out folks, IIIIIIIIT’S VOTING TIME!” the pads that were in each podium lit up, with much sadness Shuichi’s finger pressed Himiko’s picture and his vote was cast.

“Puhuhu … seems like voting time has finished, Who will be chosen as the blackened …. Let us see the results shall we?” the screen above Monokuma’s throne lit up and showed each of their pixilated pictures and in front a scoring bar.

There were only two people who were voted.

 

Himiko – 14

Analyst – 1

 

“Puhuhu … have you done the right choice or the deadly wrong choice?” The little shit even had the audacity to say that.

The screen above Monokuma flashed with the title ‘Veredict’ and after a few seconds the picture of Himiko was shown alongside a big bright ‘CORRECT’

They all got off the podiums as instructed by Monokuma, but even while doing so, all eyes didn’t left Himiko.

“Very well done, you all got it right, except Tenko who purposely voted for the Analyst, Hahahahah! The blackened who killed Shinguji Korekiyo IS Yumeno Himiko, Oh the plot twist, little Himiko actually was the first to kill, seems like the saying is right, it’s not bad or dishonest people you’ve got to worry about but the shy and quiet ones, Ahahahah!” He even dared mock Himiko.

“You damned menace, why did you do this to Himiko!” The Aikido Master had the anaylyst up on the air by the collar of his own shirt.

“Why did I do this to her? You DID the same to me, it was either all our lives or Himiko’s life!” she was about to punch the other for speaking the truth but Gonta stopped her.

“Tenko stop, it no good to hurt friends!” even if the kind giant told her not to she still wanted to punch the living shit out of the other but the grip Gonta had on her was strong enough to stop her but not strong enough to hurt her. She dropped the analyst.

“Himiko, please, tell us why you did this” finally she lifted her head to meet Kede’s eyes.

“Korekiyo was t-t-trying to kill y-you, I just tried to s-s-s-stop him, not k-k-kill him, I’m sorry!” She fell to the floor crying, not able to endure the shame. Tenko quickly was there with her hugging her.

“Oh boohoo, so sad, it even makes my heart tremble … Oh wait I don’t have a heart, Ahahahah!” Shuichi wasn’t a violent person by any means but right now he wanted to forcefully remove the bear’s limbs and drown his head on the fountain that was on the Shrine of Judgement.

“Oh well, there’s no way to change this outcome …” what was he talking about.

“Yumeno Himiko you were found guilty, prepare yourself to suffer the long awaited … ‘PUNISHMENT TIME’ LET’S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT PUHUHUHUHU” with one of those court house hammers he hit a red button that had come up in front of his throne, signalizing the start of Punishment Time.

* * *

 

 **Punishment Start:** _Magical Fall_

A … weird music began playing.

The floor beneath Himiko gave out and she fell down the hole, Tenko tried to reach for her but before she could the ground closed itself.

The wall on one of the sides of the class trial room was lowered revealing a stage fit for magic shows. On the middle was a pool and on said pool fell a body, it was Himiko.

The empty seats were filled with Monokumas and right on top of the stage another Monokuma stood dressed in a suit. He pulled out a magical wand and began waving it.

Himiko jumped from the pool just for a chain to be wrapped around her neck and pull her into a vertical table?

The bear pointed the wand at Himiko. Knives were thrown at her, most of them missing her, some managing to scratch her and draw a little bit of blood, but three of said knives managed to hit the self-proclaimed mage, one on her right leg, another one on her shoulder and one on her stomach area.

Tenko couldn’t keep watching what was going on. With all the courage she could muster she jumped onto the set and ran through a crowd of Monokumas.

Monokuma began letting out his annoying ‘Puhuhu’ laugh as he pointed the wand to the left, the table lowered so that it stood horizontally, it began moving to the side that he pointed. Knives flew right above Himiko, flamethrowers were turned on and she was barely being burned by them, arrows flew from above and missed hitting her.

The table stopped. Her hands and legs were freed and the table stood vertically once again forcing her to fall into a glass cage filled with water. The cage closed and Himiko began struggling to open the top so that she could escape.

Meanwhile Tenko had successfully reached the stage and ran to where Himiko was. As amazing as it might sound she passed the knives, arrows and flamethrowers with slight wounds as some small scratches or her clothes slightly burned.

She reached the cage and quickly opened it, helping Himiko out.

Before the two could jump out a big and heavy white sheet fell on top of the cage with them along, the music nearing its climax.

The bear began spinning and once he stopped he stuck a dramatic pose in front of the sheet, wand pointed skywards.

The music reached its climax as an anvil fell where the glass cage was, water filled the stage alongside the so terrible color of crimson red that came alongside the water from the cage.

Cheering and clapping from the remaining Monokumas echoed on the stage as the main bear bowed and disappeared.

* * *

 

The wall that had been lowered to show the stage began raising once again leaving thirteen students plus a ghost mortified.

The sound of the wind was all that made a noise in the room.

They couldn’t believe what had just happened, Monokuma not only killed Himiko but Tenko as well, and while he did so he kept on mocking the talent that Himiko was so proud of … three people … in one day they lost three of their friends when they should have only lost two, heck none even if Korekiyo didn’t had the bright idea to try and murder someone.

“Puhuhu!” there he was again, on his proud feeling so mighty “What a fitting end for those idiots!”

“You monster, why did you kill them both!” it was rare to see Kaede that angry, but they couldn’t blame her.

“I think I made myself clear, you’re all on my world, you either play the killing game or not and suffer a collective death!” he laughed again “Besides, I didn’t tell that bastard to jump in and try to stop the punishment, that’s all on her, Monokuma out! Puhuhuhuhu!” He vanished again before anyone could dare ask him anything.

 

…

 

“This was quite … irritating …” he had again those lifeless eyes whenever his talent took over “We’re losing livestock rather fast and it would be best if it slowed down”

Shuichi wondered if he had just said that or he was hearing things, but the looks each of them gave the Analyst told him otherwise.

“Livestock … That’s what you think of us!” a smirk grew on the other’s lips as Kaito kept on going on how that wasn’t something he should say.

“Ahahaha … You sure are stupid Kaito … Don’t you realize that we’re just livestock for entertainment” after the words came out from his mouth he seemed to gain control again “… I … I’m sorry …”

“You better be sorry, you just sounded way too much like Monokuma” it was a warning but Shuichi couldn’t help but to see that as Maki threatening him.

“… Can we please leave this place …” he didn’t wait for anyone else to give him an answer, he ran to the elevator and waited for the others.

They climbed the elevator alongside him and the trip seemed to take much more time than before. During the entire trip Shuichi tried and tried to talk with him and apologize for accusing him of being a traitor and murderer, but he wasn’t having any of it.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened. The Analyst was the first to leave but Shuichi quickly ran after him and grabbed one of his arms.

“Listen I’m so-“ his elbow of the arm Shuichi was holding hit the detective on the gut, he then turned around and slapped Shuichi on the face forcing him onto the floor.

A pair of concerned gasp came from Kaito, Kaede and Gonta.

“Sorry … You’re sorry … I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS YOU GODDAMN LIAR, I TRUSTED YOU, I WORKED WITH YOU, I ANALIZED EVERYTHING SO FUCKING MUCH THAT IT HURT MY HEAD TO FIND THE PERFECT OUTCOMES AND PROVIDE THEM TO YOU, AND THEN YOU THINK HIMIKO ISN’T THE MURDERER YET I AM THE MURDERER BECAUSE YOU HAD A STUPID IDEA I WASN’T TRUSTWORTHY …” he was panting with how loud he was being.

“FUCK YOU SAIHARA, DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!” he was holding back tears as he ran away into the Academy, leaving on the floor Shuichi who was now feeling like crap for not trusting in him.

Shuichi realized that he had been kind of a jerk, the analyst worked with him and gave it his all and then he begins thinking he was the killer … he even placed himself without knowing in the position of blackened to help them and that forced him to suffer … Shuichi had realized he had been an awful friend to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... This chapter was to come out yesterday, sadly I didn't finish it because I had an accident yesterday that forced me to go to the hospital and ... I can't write with my right hand because I broke the bone from the forearm to my hand ... so yeah it hurts and I have a cast there and I'm forced to write with only my left hand.
> 
> ... But that doesn't mean I won't be updating, I will ... just not very quickly ... I am sorry for this.


	9. Game breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's friends try to cheer him up after the whole thing with the Analyst.  
> The Analyst grows even more mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to have come out way earlier today, like 5 hours earlier.  
> But holy heck, my right hand has been hurting like hell, and I'm not even using it. Having to write with only my left hand is troublesome enough but with this pain distracting me this took way longer to finish.

The Analyst’s words were still echoing strongly inside Shuichi’s head, he never wanted to make the other hate him or push him away but he really had to get to the bottom of things, if he failed to do so then they wouldn’t be alive right there and then … actually no, he was probably deluding himself, the Analyst had a skill he did not, the Analyst easily took control of the Class Trial and showed all needed evidence without any concern for emotions and that got them to find the killer … Shuichi wasn’t that great and after what happened his own confidence had dropped quite a lot.

“Damn Shuichi, he got your really good” he knew Kaito didn’t mean any harm, but he would really not have others brought that up.

“I agree, he hit you really hard and I think he shouldn’t have done so” he wanted to deny Kaede, he knew how the other felt, but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak.

Maki was the only one that didn’t say a word, she seemed to comprehend how Shuichi was feeling and decided not to mention a thing … or she was being her usual self and decided that the best thing to do would be to stay out of what she called a pointless chat.

The duo kept discussing about how in the wrong the other was when Maki suddenly spoke up and changed the topic of their conversation to Monokuma. As expected both Kaito and Kaede were steaming with anger, if it were not for the bear Korekiyo wouldn’t have attempted to kill, if not for the bear Himiko wouldn’t have accidentally killed Korekiyo, if not for the bear Himiko wouldn’t have been killed, if not for stupid awful Monokuma Tenko wouldn’t have died while trying to save Himiko, if not for him, Shuichi and the Analyst’s friendship wouldn’t have been hit this hardly.

“Nishishi~ What’s wrong Saihara-chan, you’re sorry your buddy left you, that’s all on you because you thought it was right to see him as the killer” he didn’t need an arrogant ghost that only he and the analyst could see to tell him something he knew.

“Ohh … Did I strike near home or something, is that really why you’re so disturbed ~Nishishi~” Shuichi needed something to distract him from Ouma. He was even making his voice annoying on purpose.

“Oh that’s right, I just remembered!” Kaito suddenly grabbed Shuichi by the hand and pulled him alongside Maki to the exterior, Kaede followed closely.

“Hey, let go, I already told you not to pull me!” even Shuichi wasn’t convinced with the way Maki was blushing.

“K-Kaito!” he almost tripped down if not for Kaede “Where are we going!”

“Oh” he stopped “We’re going to train!” he didn’t give Shuichi any time to think as he was already pulling both Shuichi and Maki through the exterior.

Once the group reached a certain spot he stopped and punched both fists as he usually did “Okay, Shuichi I’ve seen how badly you’ve got after that whole thing with the Analyst so I’m going to do to you what I’m doing with Maki!”

The way he was vague made Kaede think something she shouldn’t “… You’re going to make out with Shuichi?” Kaito deadpans at her while Maki looks shocked and angry, Shuichi was the one who was furiously blushing and trying to hide his face. He had told Kaede about his sexual orientation but he didn’t need her to say something like that out of the blue.

“… No Kaede … that’s so very far away from what I was going to say” the way he talked seemed like he was afraid to be vague anymore and let the Pianist run her mind.

“Woops, hehehe, my bad”

“As I was saying … me and Maki have been doing nightly workouts and that’s helping Maki open up to us, I think this could help strengthen you quite a bit Shuichi” it was good to hear how Kaito always was so ready to help his friends no matter what … but … Shuichi was not a guy that liked working out, if he could he would skip it, but one look at the Pianist and the astronaut told him that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually he ended up accepting and even Kaede joined the group.

To Shuichi’s amazement he was able to keep a pace that was almost as equal as Kaito’s, and for him that was quite the accomplishment, Kaito was a strong guy – Not as strong as Gonta – so knowing that he could keep up made him feel like less of a wimp. A look to his right showed Kaede struggling, her arms trembled as she attempted to push herself back up without falling down. A look to the left and made Shuichi’s jaw drop, Maki seemed like a machine, each pushup seemed like child’s play to her, her arms didn’t tremble, her breathing kept constant, and she wasn’t even sweating like Kaito or Shuichi, Kaede on the other hand was a sweating mess, but still it was quite amazing how somehow like her managed to do such a thing.

Somewhere during the middle of their workout Kokichi began his mischief by attempting small funny jokes to get Shuichi to laugh and ending up on failing his workout. To Shuichi’s amazement the tiny Leader succeeded and when his friends inquired on what was so funny he only said he remembered a joke his childhood friend told him that was rather funny. He then proceeded to tell said joke and they all ended up failing their workouts except Maki who still refused to show much emotion but Shuichi could’ve sworn he saw he arms tremble when he said the joke. Maybe she was a person that kept her walls up to hide something about her.

The night kept on going with more of Kaito’s tiring workout and for them to be ruined by a laughing Shuichi due to Ouma’s jokes.

“Okay everyone, I think we’ve had enough for a night” Kaito suddenly announced.

“Oh thank god, I need a shower like now” that got them to laugh a bit at the Pianist, even a smirk had made its way to Maki’s lips, Kaito deemed that a victory into getting Maki to show more of herself.

The group went along to their dorms, except Shuichi, he told Kaito he had to go to one of the bathrooms and that he felt embarrassed telling the other two so, being the great friend he was, he gave Shuichi a thumbs up and told the other two he went for a nightly stroll.

* * *

 

Using the bathroom should’ve been easy, but for Shuichi, basic and simple tasks are never easy now that he has his totally not a ghostly and friendly companion Ouma. Each time Shuichi just attempted to use the bathroom Ouma would phase his head through the stall Shuichi was in and he just couldn’t pee in peace.

Eventually he deemed that ‘prank’ boring and allowed Shuichi to finally use the bathroom in peace. Once he was done both were returning to the dorms but Shuichi stopped once he saw something concerning.

“Grh … gha … ahhh” it was the Analyst going down the hall, he quickly hid and so did Ouma.

Both could hear him dragging his feet and the whimpers of pain that were coming from the other.

“Gahhh … Ahhh … ghhuu … Game … Room … grahh …” both peeked their head out and saw him falling to the floor, breathless. It was then Shuichi really noticed how he truly was, Blood was coming out from his left eye, he had ripped off the sleeves of his own shirt and he had many scratch marks that were drawing out blood.

“G-G-G-Get u-u-up you f-fcuking worthless p-p-piece of shit … You h-h-have a j-job to do …” he brought his hands to his arms and his nails dug deep “get … up … NOW!” slowly he got up again and kept walking down the hall.

“Gh … ah … ngh …”

When he made it to the stairway that leaded down that’s when Shuichi and Kokichi decided to speak.

“… What’s wrong with him?

“How am I supposed to know Kokichi, he wasn’t like that earlier today when we were on the class trial, but he did say once he got sick easily … maybe that’s what he meant?” Shuichi wasn’t even sure himself.

“Whatever, let’s follow him!” Shuichi didn’t have a say as Ouma sped up.

Quickly they hurried down the stairs, the Analyst wasn’t on the hallway but the gaming room door was open, both peeked their heads and saw him walking to the middle of the room without strength.

They heard how strongly he was gasping “Gahh … gruhh … ghhh … NNGHH …” he seemed to hug himself as his body began trembling more and more. The darkness Shuichi had seen around him had returned.

His breathing got quicker. He began trembling and then he threw up blood “Gu … grhh … gaah … AHHHHHHH!” the scream was soul chilling. From where they stood they could see his eyes roll up and then he fell down on the blood he had thrown up and then his body began twitching, as if he was having a stroke.

Shuichi wanted to rush in and help but Ouma told him to stay put. The Analyst calmed down, his breathing began getting even, and he got back up to his feet.

“Gha …. Hahahaha … this will do just fine” he smirked.

“… My time is limited, time to fuck this up” he looked at that big door that he had planned to explore earlier.

“Honestly, I gave out the code to this door … three times I think, and no one seemed to use it” he sighed “oh well, if you want something done, do it yourself”

As he brought his hand to the pad he tensed up “S-Shit … I’m about to run out of time …”

“0-0-0-3-5-8” he said out loud as he typed the code on the pad “… remember this code little Analyst if you ever need to come back to this room” he clutched his chest and began walking backwards.

“AH … ghn … gha … ngh … hrg … GAAAAH!” he fell again on the floor. He took the same amount of time as before to calm down but a lot more time to start moving again. Both Shuichi and Kokichi thought he had died until he gasped for air and forced himself up on his feet.

“Huff … Must … Confirm … Pad …” his back hit the wall right next to the pad. Using all his strength he raised his arm and dropped it on the confirm options. The pad turned green and the door slowly began to unlock.

While he waited for the door to open he noticed from the corner of his eye Ouma’s glow.

“K-Kokichi …” he asked breathless.

Shuichi heard Ouma curse, he assumed that he was frustrated to have been found out, and even more frustrated for being the first one to be found.

“Why hello there Analyst-chan, you don’t look so fine, what’s wrong, are you into pain ~Nishishi~” he couldn’t answer that question as he lacked the strength to.

Seeing that they had been found out he decided to risk it and show himself.

He seemed displeased to see Shuichi “Saihar-AHHHHH!” another soul scream chilling scream came from him as his body fell hard once again on the floor.

“A-Analyst-kun …” the smaller on trembled and breathed as if he were cold.

“P-Pl-Please … don’t look at me …”

Shuichi was honestly concerned for the smaller one seeing that was the first time he had ever seen something like this from him. And the way he acted before … it seemed like he was another person.

Shuichi remembered something, _Thank you for letting me in, I won’t be much help but I can help_ … Can those words be related to what happened?

“Analyst-kun, please tell me what’s wrong so that I can help”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” he stopped dead on his tracks “… Help me … you want to help me as you did on the class trial … Saihara … I told you to never talk to me again” he seemed pretty determined on excluding Shuichi from his life, he was already talking to Shuichi using his last name “… so … leave me alone …” the door gave out a loud sound as it opened up.

The smaller one began making his way to the door “… Is this all because of that voice during the class trial” he asked him; that earned him a gasp from the analyst.

He looked over his shoulder in disbelief “… you heard it too?”

“I heard most of it, but the last part that seemed more important I failed to understand what that voice said” the analyst seemed relieved that he didn’t know what that last part was.

“… That voice told me that all I had to do was release what was inside this door to fuck up everything and save everyone … Follow me if you wish … but don’t expect anything good to come from it, you already branded me as a killer so …” he didn’t finish, he wanted Shuichi to imagine what was the outcome of what he was trying to say. Slowly he walked inside and the cold air quickly hit him.

Shuichi was left outside with Kokichi who … seemed to be in pain. Can ghosts feel pain?

“Ouma-kun are you alright??” the leader’s eyes shot open.

“Nishishi~ I can’t believe Saihara-chan fell for that, now let’s go inside” both went in, Shuichi quickly felt the cold air hit him.

* * *

 

The room was … surprising to say the least. It looked like an Ultimate lab … maybe the Ultimate Lab for the Ultimate Doctor or something?

There were monitors, cabinets with medicine, bandages, and more medical supplies, it would also explain why it was so cold, but it didn’t explain why the place was so dark.

They went to the only door that was there. It was opened and they could see the Analyst there, his jaw was hanging and his eyes were wide open. Shuichi slowly approached him but not without noticing how Ouma seemed to grow more and more pained.

As he reached the Analyst he looked where he was looking and Shuichi’s own eyes went wide.

There was a table there with many machines near it, they were all connected to a body, but not any body, it was a student, and it was … Kokichi Ouma.

The two expected some comment to come from Kokichi but he was as surprised, if not more, than the other two.

As they approached Ouma’s body, they noticed that it seemed to be on life support, they noticed the condition his body was truly in. Kokichi’s body was only in a pair of boxers, he had bite marks all over his thighs, arms and chest, his eyes had dried tears, his neck had some hickeys and Shuichi also noticed the substance that was on Ouma’s thighs, a white substance.

“This is messed up …” The Analyst broke the silence “Kokichi, I think it’s time you tell us about this”

Kokichi clearly knew what had happened to his own body but he would never say it, ever.

“From what I can see it seems … like his body has been suffering sexual abuse … repeatedly, but it seems like its healing so, whoever did this has not come here for a while” Shuichi placed his hands at where the wounds were and he felt how lifeless Ouma’s body felt like.

“NGHH!” the Analyst clutched his head.

“Hey, Analyst-kun, are you okay?” the pain went as fast as it came.

“I’m fine traitor” that stung “Now move aside, that voice told me what to do” Shuichi obeyed and watched as he went to the machines that were currently keeping Ouma’s body alive … and he turned them all off.

“W-Wait don’t!” Finally Kokichi decided to speak, but it was too late as his ghostly form shattered into many pieces that floated to his own body.

“What have you done, you just killed Ouma-kun!” he didn’t even looked at Shuichi as he kept focusing on removing those wires from Kokichi’s body “are you even paying attention to me!” he finished removing them and grabbed Kokichi bridal style.

“He’s not dead, he’ll be more alive than ever now, and also, is it really a good idea to leave him here were he can be sexually abused again Shuichi … I don’t think so” it was on moments like those that Shuichi wished he had the ability to read minds so that he could figure out what the heck went on the other’s head.

“I’m going to bring him to my room to rest …” Shuichi wanted to tell him that he could take care of Ouma, he wanted to tell him that he should go rest, but he didn’t allow him to speak “This decision is final … also wait about five minutes before exiting the gaming room” With Ouma on his arms he managed to grab some bandages on one hand and in the other about three pill bottle that were labeled ‘Painkillers’.

“Oh one more thing …” he began before exiting the hospital-esque looking room “once we step outside with him we will fuck up a lot of things for the mastermind and by doing so we’ll become targets … are you sure you’re up for that Saihara” Shuichi nodded.

“Hey wait” he literally heard the other sigh “Don’t you think all of this makes you look like the mastermind?”

Another sigh.

“Saihara, please … are you fucking dumb?” wow, harsh “If you could use that brain of yours when needed you wouldn’t look this fucking stupid. Just think dumbass, if I was the mastermind what would I gain in fucking up my own game, what would I win by allowing you to see me open that room, what would I win for ALLOWING you to enter that room … Think dumbass … just think for once and you’ll see I’m actually working my ass off to end this game”

If anything Shuichi was hurt. Truth be told the Analyst had already hit him and told him to go fuck himself but he had never insulted him further or criticized his ability to think. Shuichi could still recall when they worked together and it was … not bad to work with him, but thanks to one bad choice, the Analyst seemed to have a primal hate for Shuichi.

Both left back into the game room and Shuichi literally felt something change, it was like a heartbeat but that came from the Academy itself.

“Welcome Saihara … to the fuckupery of the killing game … I can already bet that Monokuma will feel … indisposed to show up tomorrow, and maybe a few more days, and he will also try to turn everyone against you and me, but mostly me … now go to sleep Saihara, and don’t follow me or contact me again” he left the game room first and Shuichi began waiting as the Analyst had requested.

His eyes focused on the sleeping Ouma and he wondered what truly happened to get him like that, what or who did that to Ouma, the bite marks and the hickeys started a fire of jealousy inside of Shuichi but he knew he Ouma would never love him, Ouma was the kind of person that wouldn’t take feelings as love seriously.

That was what Shuichi thought, that’s what he told himself, and that was, once again, one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made.

* * *

 

The tapping of his footsteps was all that the Analyst could hear, that and the sound of his and Ouma’s breathing. He brought the unconscious boy through the dark hallways, not once had he wished to have a candle or a lantern more than that day.

Suddenly his senses perked up, he felt something, no, someone nearby. Quickly he turned his head to the right and was only met with the darkness of the Academy. Once again he felt something but this time from the back and quickly looked on that direction.

“…hehe… hehehehe …. You think you can surprise attack me mastermind … well, you’re wrong … here’s how things are going to play, I am gonna go to my dorm room and you won’t do shit because … oh I don’t know, I’m not really fond of my life so I wouldn’t mind taking you down … don’t mess with me bastard … and also … I know who you are” he turned around once again and exited to the exterior.

Hiding in the darkness that the hallway provided stood a very pissed off mastermind yet at the same time very worried. The sound of footsteps forced them to hide in the bathroom. Shuichi quickly made his way down the same hallway the Analyst had passed by, not noticing one bit the presence of the mastermind.

* * *

 

 

**. . . Updating Character Settings . . .**

**. . . Player** _Ouma Kokichi_ **Updated . . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Warning . . . System Corrupted . . .**

**Entity** _Monokuma_   **. . . Erasing Headmaster Status . . . Erasure 3%**

**Entity** _#$%#! % &/$/?% _ **. . . Erasing Mastermind Status . . . Erasure 0%**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said smaller chapters to keep posting daily but with the way my hand is hurting I think best I can do is post chapters with a one day break in between.  
> I am very sorry.


	10. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Removing Ouma from where he slept caused a great impact on the mastermind and on the headmaster of despair.  
> A plan is devised to get rid of their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone, my right hand isn't hurting that badly anymore and I'm getting used to write with only my left hand so this chapter came out faster and bigger than expected.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Shit Shit Shit … not good, this is not good at all” Inside a dark room that had not been explored by the group stood a figure, the Mastermind. Said figure was kneeling down next to none other than Monokuma, the bear had a pained expression and was trembling.

“That FUckckckckckckcing basTarararararaD” his voice was glitching.

“Team DanganRonpa will fix you, don’t worry” that was bad, very very bad, if Monokuma glitched out of existence or was deleted or even lost his position as headmaster then … the killing game had to stop. If there was no headmaster there would be no administrator of punishments, without the bear the killing game couldn’t run. The mastermind could try to be on his position but he at the same time could not, they weren’t a designated program like the bear was, no, they were a living person like every single other student.

“T3aM DaaaaNgANrononononpa … IS FAillllling … I aM brrrr3aKiiiNGggg … It’s aaaaaall tht stpd Anlst” the bear was getting worst and the mastermind feared for the bear, if the bear died then they couldn’t keep the killing game going, and if the virus that was on the system kept spreading like it was … Ouma would slip right through their fingers “itititititit … yor fult … U wnt3d hIm on ths gm3 … I shld3 3Ndddddd3d HiM …” the bear’s body began glitching … the bear was beyond salvation.

“PuhUhuHuhUhuhUHuhuhUHuhUHuhUhUHuhUHuhU- … cOrRUptI0n … t00 Mch … l0sNg sTts … H3dMsTRrRRRRRR … 88 p3r c3Ntntntntntn … Gn3 …” the bear fell to the floor as he kept glitching more and more to the point he couldn’t speak.

That was it … Monokuma was out of commission, that meant that the killing game was over, any deaths that would occur now would be worthless, no one can escape, not even them …

An idea made its way to their head … if someone were to kill now that person would not die nor would they go to trial, the death wouldn’t count … meaning … “… I have to get rid of him now”

The mastermind left the room and the bear and went to make their move, this killing game had become a chess game and the Analyst was already one move ahead. The mastermind would put themselves two moves ahead and destroy the little bastard even if it meant lower ratings.

Yes … the Analyst had begun war against them, now it was their time to strike back and strike hard. The mastermind wanted to break the other so badly that he couldn’t even make a coherent thought.

* * *

 

Once again on that weird Academy, night went by far too quickly at least for the Analyst. That hellish place seemed to have days and nights going by quicker, nights faster than the days but the day of the class trial seemed to have been longer. Was it because they weren’t in Japan … no … that couldn’t be the case. If it was that then many sleep schedules would have been messed up and also that wouldn’t be an excuse for the days to go that fast on that place where the impossible was possible.

His mind first went to how all of them were kept hostage in an Academy of all places and by robotic bears of all things, how a stone statue could move like a human being, how all their actions seemed to be monitored by the bear, how a voice was guiding him and at the same time hurting him, and … the cherry on top of the cake … how a living person turned into a ghost that only he and Saihara could see and how said ghost returned to his body and was now sleeping on his bed.

That night had been a bad one for the Analyst, he had not made a makeshift bed like he had when he had been on Shuichi’s room, he slept on a chair and his body was sore. Still he was up like there was no pain at all, he was good at hiding when he was in pain, his body didn’t betray his mind but his mouth was another story if he wasn’t careful.

The Analyst then began thinking about Ouma, he thought about what had actually happened to him, who was abusing him, what kind of pain he went through … and then the most important questions … why was Ouma physically equal to the Analyst and why did the Analyst felt so … angry … for seeing him like that … it was a mystery even for himself.

The sunlight that made its way through the window was hellish. He did not have a good sleep and sunlight was what he lacked the most right now … that light almost seemed fake … artificial, with how easily it lit up the skies above the Academy.

Everyone seemed to believe everything that happened to be normal, they had all accepted this place as an exception for their field of reality, they had accepted this place as a place where the most crazy and impossible shit to be as easy as snap of fingers or even as easy as breathing … that pissed off the Analyst. How could they all be so blind to all of that, how could they be so dumb as to allow themselves to walk down the path that Monokuma was offering to them all, how could they even believe a word that came out from that stuffed robot. Yes, it made him sick how they believe him so easily.

Normally he would not think like that, normally he would be kinder, normally he’d feel sorry for thinking this way. That night he realized a truth that changed his way of thinking, no matter what he did and no matter how hard he tried the same outcome would play again and again, his friends would hurt him because that was the path Monokuma had for him and he had to either follow that path or risk facing punishment from the bear.

That was no longer the case.

If the voice that spoke to him was to be trusted then Monokuma was going to lose his power, Monokuma was going to be worthless and he would be free to choose the path he wanted to choose, but there was still the chance that the Mastermind would attack him, directly or indirectly … indirectly seemed more keen to happen as being discovered would not be good.

Pain.

Pain shot once again from his body. The voice had warned him when the class trial went into intermission that he’d suffer a lot if he was to accept the voice but he would receive information that he could not obtain normally. He ended up accepting the deal and whenever the pain shot through his body he had to take one of the painkiller bottles and take one of the pills to help him reduce the pain.

The Analyst was good at many things, obviously, analyzing, make people do his bidding if he knew all the key information about them … he hated doing that but he might need to in that killing game, and of course, hiding when he was in pain.

A groan.

… It wasn’t a groan that came from the Analyst. Looking back at the bed, Ouma had finally opened his eyes. Finally some good news about his condition.

“Welcome back Ouma-kun” the Leader looked at him slightly confused. Ouma had always stayed on Shuichi’s room whenever he went to sleep; never had he slept on other rooms or came into the Analyst’s room. The room wasn’t that different from Shuichi’s room but, Shuichi had a tidy room, this one wasn’t as tidy with all of the ripped papers on the floor and papers stuck to the wall with information about each student that the Analyst had gathered.

Ouma also noticed how he was. Exposed. He would be naked if not for his colorful briefs. Ouma felt too exposed. The Analyst was seeing something Ouma did NOT want anyone to see, he was seeing the bruises that the mastermind had left on Ouma.

Quickly he put on a façade to hide his true and weak self “Nishishi~ well hello there Analyst-chan, this is quite the room you have. Nishishi~ That was a lie, this is rather the awful room, and what’s with those many papers?” he made that question while sounding like he didn’t care. Ouma was using reverse psychology.

A smirk “Good to see you’re not stupid like most of our classmates … and you’re even using reverse psychology on me … I like you Ouma-kun” not a surprise that the Analyst caught on Ouma’s plan, he was the Ultimate Analyst after all, he had to see through stuff like that, and besides Ouma didn’t even try to hide the fact he was using reverse psychology. He needed to test the other to see how prepared he was for that killing game.

The irony of the situation was that both the lookalikes were testing each other, that proved to be something Ouma valorized about a person, he liked the fact that the Analyst wasn’t being that trustworthy … Ouma wanted him on his side, if he had the Analyst under his command then their chances of winning the game would go up, he also already knew that the Analyst wasn’t the mastermind. Due to his sickness Ouma was free to explore the school and had caught on a conversation between the mastermind and Monokuma so he knew that he was on the clear.

“You know” he had to derail the analyst’s thoughts before he tried to dig deeper “I didn’t take you for the pervert kind of person, taking me to your room, letting me on the bed with nothing but my briefs … I bet you touched me while I was asleep didn’t you?” he had a playfulness on his voice that masked the fact if he was indeed joking around or being serious. With Ouma there’s nothing that is clear unless he wants it to be.

It wasn’t surprising that the Analyst basically turned into a tomato with how red his face was.

“Well … I had to touch you, I wasn’t going to let you all dirty like that … I didn’t clean you anywhere on … anywhere your briefs cover” his eyes didn’t meet Ouma’s.

“Also, go take a bath, I didn’t fully cleaned you, only enough so that I didn’t have the bed ruined” Ouma went indeed into the bathroom to take a bath but not because the other said so. He felt dirty, very dirty. He recalled feeling those hands touching him, those teeth bitting him; he remembered … he didn’t want to remember any further.

While going to the bathroom he seemed to have forgotten he couldn’t go through doors as he used to go and ended up hitting the closed door. He expected laughter but there wasn’t any. The door was opened swiftly and closed as fast.

Worry began growing inside of the Analyst. Taking a bath doesn’t mean taking forty minutes. He had knocked on the door and called out Ouma but he said he was fine and was almost done. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Ouma had hurt himself under his watch … wait … why did he care so much after all, it wasn’t like he was close to Ouma or anything, the only thing they were close on was how they looked, they were almost a perfect copy.

The door was opened to reveal Ouma in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. On top of the bed was a white jumpsuit and a pair of the same colored briefs and right beside the bead were a pair of black shoes that seemed to fit his feet.

“Where did you get this?” his response was the closet being opened.

Inside was two distinct pairs of clothing, in one side was the clothes the Analyst used to wear and in the other side was now Ouma’s clothes.

“Somehow during the night your clothing got here … Now tell me this is normal, I dare you”

“It’s not normal”

He made a face that said ‘Finally someone is not accepting it!’

After he got dressed they exited the room but not before the Analyst handed him the spare key, it was already obvious they would be sharing a room, especially after Ouma’s clothes somehow ended up on his closet.

* * *

 

Their destination was the Dining hall. The Analyst noticed that Ouma was trying to hide the fact that his leg muscles hurt. It was only natural for them to hurt after his body being unused for god knows how long. He thought about offering him some help but Ouma stuck him as the kind of guy that didn’t want help from others when it came to stuff like helping him walk … he made a mental note.

_Big Ego … Check?? … Need more information_

 

They stopped in front of the Dining hall door. It was closed and yet both of them could hear the chatter from within. Seemed like they were all worried about something or someone, both plum haired males also heard pretty well the voice of Kaede saying something about someone being the ‘Bringer of Death and Despair’.

Both wondered about what was going on in there and how would they explain the whole Ouma situation.

Ouma decided to not give two fucks and just go for it. The door opened and all eyes focused on the two.

“Holy fuck, Shithara was telling the truth there are two of them!?” Miu seemed honestly scared.

“I see you’ve informed everyone about what happened Saihara …” the room grew silent and both boys noticed that quickly.

Eyes filled with hatred were all the Analyst could see. Something happened to make them all feel threatened by his presence alone. His eyes stopped at Tsumugi and looked at what she was holding, it seemed like a flashlight.

“What’s that” he wasn’t going to try and make the mood better, he knew he couldn’t fix whatever was going on.

“You had us all fooled do you know that” Amami spoke for them all “What Tsumugi has is called a flashback light, Monokuma left it here alongside a paper explaining that it allows for us to recover our memory … and we’ve already found out the truth about you Analyst-kun … or should I call you mastermind” time stopped for the Analyts, he had no idea how they got that idea … the flashback light must have shown them something that would incriminate him.

“Amami-kun we’re not sure he’s the mastermind but we know for sure he can’t be trusted” Kaede tried to defend the other one. It seemed like the Pianist refused to believe whatever that flashlight showed her. From the faces that everyone had it was clear that Saihara, Kaede, Gonta, Tsumugi and Kiibo didn’t seem to believe that extra new information.

“Why is that now?” Ouma spoke up, he too was intrigued.

“Ah yes, you’re the person Shuichi told us about … Ouma-kun right?” Amami asked him, he nodded, clearly catching on that something was wrong, very wrong “well you see Ouma-kun, that person over there lead a group of terrorists that caused mass genocide back where we came from, he entitled himself The Bringer of Death and Despair … and he’s probably plotting to kill us all!” Tojo appeared from behind the group with rope in hand.

The previously mentioned group that didn’t seem to believe the Analyst had it in him to do that tried to calm the remaining students but to no avail, Rantaro was leading them with powerful arguments that couldn’t be denied with simple speculation.

“What if he really is like that” they grew silent “Our best choice is to trap him now, if he truly did that then we can prevent it, if he didn’t … well, we’re not taking chances”

Even though Kaede liked Rantaro she was trying to find a way to deny him. She believed the Analyst was a good person. Her eyes fell on the one person who’s opinion could change everything, her eyes landed on Shuichi and even he didn’t know how he could convince them all.

“hehehe …” the Analyst was wearing a dark look. Kokichi seemed impressed.

“HAHAHAHAHAH!” he held his belly with how loud his laugh was “ARE YOU ALL FUCKING KIDDING ME … THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST HILARIOUS JOKE EVER!” he kept laughing again, their looks told him that it wasn’t a joke “YOU PATHETIC DUMBASSES, YOU TRULY BELIEVE SOMETHING THE BEAR HANDS TO YOU THAT EASILY … THIS IS EVEN FUNNIER SEEING HOW STUPID YOU ALL ARE” his laughter increased again. Ouma couldn’t help but to see the Analyst in a new light, that was amazing acting he had yet he wasn’t lying … the Analyst believed for a fact that everything was a lie and Ouma felt more intrigued, he wanted him to work for him even more now.

Kaede’s group was pushed out of the way as Rantaro’s group was ready to rush the smaller individual and restrain him.

“Ahahah … You all really plan on going through with this … Oh Saihara you knew better, you could’ve prevented this and won my trust again …” Kaede and Kaito were the only ones who looked at Shuichi and then back at the Analyst, Shuichi’s face seemed to say ‘I am so sorry!’ … The Analyst hated that, he didn’t need nor he wanted his pity.

“But oh well … like all good jokes it must come to an end” his right hand went to his right pocked and in between his finger were two grayish sphere. Shuichi quickly recognized them “Good luck everyone, time to do a Himiko and go poof” that was all that it took to force Rantaro and Kaito to rush him.

Quickly he threw the spheres to the floor, they exploded and smoke filled the Dining Hall. The doors were closed shut and everyone began struggling to find the exit.

It was Kirumi who rescued the day and managed to get through them all and open the door, allowing some of the smoke out. Everyone except her and Kokichi didn’t exit the room.

From the hallways there came shouts, mostly being ‘Get him!’ ‘Capture him!’ ‘Do not let him get away!’ ‘You guys stop, do not do this!’

A sigh came from the maid, probably because she knew that she was the one that had to clean the mess. Kokichi decided to leave as well before she got to ask him for help. Actually, she might’ve not done that, she was the Ultimate Maid after all but Kokichi didn’t want to risk it, especially just after waking up.

* * *

 

The entire school was filled with the sound of people running; they had split up to cover more ground. Each ultimate lab was thoroughly searched, the classrooms as well, the basement too, the exterior, they even checked the exit that Monokuma had left for them all. It all came down to the dorms and he wasn’t even there, Kokichi had opened the door to the dorm and Miu had rushed in just to be kicked out when he wasn’t in there.

The Analyst had disappeared and that left everything and everyone in disarray. Kokichi walked back into the Academy, he was now on the entrance hall and suddenly a thought came over his mind.

_This place seems rather empty … like it misses something …_

 

Something told him to explore the entrance hall and so he did, he explored the walls, the windows the floor- Wait a second.

He noticed there one the floor a black like that formed a perfect square, that was something you would only notice if you truly looked for it, it was big enough to hide something as … a stairway?

After assessing the situation it seemed to be worth to explore and to not tell anyone about it. Tracing his fingers he found an edge and began pulling until a passage opened. Kokichi was proud of instincts; never had they let him down, never.

After replacing the tile, he went deeper through the passage; with the tiles covering the only way out of there the only way of light was the lights that were there, if there were none Kokichi was sure he would have already hit a wall or something.

He reached a door. Finally something different on that path, Kokichi recalled everyone mentioning there was one more open Ultimate Lab but none seemed to find it, not even himself on his ghostly form.

He opened the door making no sounds and the room he saw made stars shine in his eyes.

The room seemed like a underground base for your typical evil leader, on the back of the room was a throne, above it a sign entitled ‘DICE’, on the back right side of the room was a closet with many wigs in it. Still on the right side but closer to the door was an empty kitchen. On the back left side of the room was a car that only worked to increase Kokichi’s enthusiasm. Closer to the door were many screens on a wall that showed community areas of the Academy, just as, the Dining hall, Warehouse, Gymnasium and the entrance hall. Some of the monitors were off and it didn’t look like they would be turned on.

This time what really caught Kokichi’s attention was the table near the monitors. Said table was filled with papers, there were whiteboards near the table and they seemed to be filled with … theories. The way they were presented made Kokichi think of a whiteboard filled with conspiracy theories.

Papers were being shuffled through.

“Dammit this is wrong as well!” from one of the dark corners near the table Kokichi could see the back of the Analyst, he then heard a sight from the guy “Ok … let’s review this again, there are seventeen students, three have died so that means fourteen left … so far so good … I know it’s not me, Saihara or even Kokichi the mastermind … that lowers the number to eleven … SHIT!!” he slammed his fists on the table.

“That fucker … If I didn’t take the role of the evil guy I would play right onto his hands … but damn, now I can’t prevent murders from happening and I can’t gather information from all of them … now I can’t predict their actions …” the door was closed quietly.

Ouma approached him quietly, taking the fact he wasn’t aware of the other for his advantage. His mischievous side ran wild as he stepped nearer and nearer to him.

He grabbed the other by his shoulders and was about to say something when the other erupted into very feminine screams.

Kokichi couldn’t hold it back; he almost fell to the floor with how hard he was laughing. The analyst on the other hand wasn’t having that much fun; he had a mortified look and cold sweats running down his face.

“O-Ouma-kun … how the heck did you find this place?” the Leader took the good five minutes to regain his composure, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

“Oh man, you should’ve seen your face, it was priceless Nishishi” he saw as the Analyst grew even more worried.

“… I am assuming you will reveal this lab to everyone … right … Am I right in assuming that you believe that I am a cold blooded killer right?”

“No and No!” he responded with amusement “You see, you don’t really have that many features of a killer or even that commanding aura of the leader of a group of killers, and why would I reveal the only place that is hidden to everyone else?” the other relaxed a bit.

“Now … You have to get me up to date with some of the stuff that has been going on or else … say bye-bye to this secret” one of his evil grins was on his face. Ouma saw that as the perfect opportunity to get the other to leak as much information as possible.

“… If that’s what it takes then fine … After you were brought back onto your body not much happened. As you know, everyone is against me because of that … flashlight … and that’s pretty much it … now If you’re asking about when I found this lab it was on day 1” Ouma was impressed, he wasn’t allowing his nervousness to get him to spill anything that he knew that Ouma didn’t know about.

“Oh I see … Nishishi” he walked over to the files the Analyst had made and grabbed one in particular. The file had information about each student.

 

Shuichi Saihara: promising detective, Trustworthy, can be helpful, hard to deceive or to manipulate, working with Kaito and Kaede forces his potential to fall. Probability of being the Mastermind 0.3%; To become useful must get rid of Kaito and Kaede.

Kaede Akamatsu: trustworthy, too trusting of others, too nice for her own good, her positivity will doom everyone. Liability. Probability of being the Mastermind 14%.

Kaito Momota: too trusting, doesn’t take well defeat, a little bit too dumb, hero complex, trusts people who might backstab him … Liability. Probability of being the Mastermind 6%.

Maki Harukawa: Mysterious, very cold, seems to hide something, her talent isn’t fitting, murderous aura/glares, very dangerous. Liability. Probability of being the Mastermind 40%.

Rantaro Amami: Silent kind of guy, slightly mysterious, does not seem to trust others blindly, observant. Probability of being the Mastermind 62%.

~~Korekiyo Shinguji: Somewhat silent, dangerous, observant, manipulative, seems able to kill, creepy aura. Liability. Probability of being the Mastermind 70%.~~

Angie Yonaga: Believer in her own god, somewhat stupid, carefree but careful of the ones who surround her, very deceitful when it comes to her carefreeness. Probability of being the Mastermind 26%.

~~Himiko Yumeno: Self-proclaimed mage, blinded by her belief of magic, easily bored, not useful. Probability of being the Mastermind 5%.~~

~~Tenko Chabashira: unknown hate for males, not useful due to gender hate, blind love for Himiko, strong, very strong spirited. Probability of being the Mastermind 10%.~~

Miu Iruma: useful talent, useless person, foul mouth, can be annoying but at the same time funny at time, virgin complex, likely to commit murder. Probability of being the Mastermind 30%.

Tsumugi Shirogane: useless talent for this situation, calm, quiet, hides her true self, dangerous opponent, unknown information, very secretive, seems dumb on trial but she’s very smart. Probability of being the Mastermind 80%. Must be kept an eye on.

Ryoma Hoshi: calm, quiet, no desire of living, perfect victim, hides his past, seems to have suffered, no intent of killing. Probability of being the Mastermind 13%.

Gonta Gokuhara: not bright, big, tall, strong, useful, loyal, trustworthy, no intention of hurting others, cares deeply about everyone. Probability of being the Mastermind 1%.

Kirumi Tojo: dangerous, very dangerous, gives off the idea of servitude, eyes show a will to do anything to escape, murder is likely. Probability of being the Mastermind 63%.

K1-B0/Kiibo: strange to say the least, parts of body intriguing, not likely to commit murder, defensor of robotic rights, easily flustered. Probability of being the Mastermind 20%.

Kokichi Ouma: Ghost. Strange being, Impossibility of existence, Living(?) proof that this place is impossible, has walls, doesn’t trust others, hides true self, very analytical, very smart, very dangerous if made a foe. Probability of being the Mastermind 0%. His situation shows him impossible of being the mastermind.

People to keep an eye on: Tsumugi, Rantaro, Kirumi, Maki.

People to break: Kaito and Kaede (Their positivity ruins many plans of salvation)

“H-Hey don’t read that!” the paper was snatched from Ouma’s hands but he had already finished it.

“Well well … I never expected you to write like this Analyst-kun … you honestly are very different on paper then when you speak Nishishi” the analyst grew worried, Ouma had just read one of his most private files. If he would make the file public then everyone would believe him to be dangerous … he had to derail this conversation.

“People are always changing Ouma-kun … sadly my ability to always make a bad decision seems to never change …”

“Oh is that right?” he saw an opportunity there, an opportunity to either make the analyst willingly join him or force him to.

“That is why I want to ask you Ouma …” the leader tilted his head “allow me to join you, with your talent of Supreme Leader and me talent of Analyst we can force this game to break, we can end everything” this was what Ouma wanted but the suddenness made him careful.

“… Nishishi, stupid Analyst, why would I ever want you to join me?”

That seemed to draw a negative reaction from the Analyst, the hope that Ouma could see on the other’s face vanished so quickly that Ouma wandered if he was faking it.

It was time to see his response “And besides, if you did join me what would you do?” that same hope had been reignited by those words.

“Anything my Leader, I would, no, I will do anything that you require me to do, you can do anything and everything to me, I’ll be but a servant to you, please, I need your talent in order to save everyone … so please Leader Ouma … lead me and yourself into victory and let us wipe the smile from the Mastermind” the Analyst truly seemed desperate right there and then, his options had been limited because of the move of the mastermind, Ouma was his one and last hope … the irony, the savior became the one in need of salvation and from the one he had saved.

Ouma walked to the throne and sat there, he crossed his legs and gave the other a smirk.

“Nishishi~ Anything you say … well alright, I’ll allow you to join me and I’ll begin by calming down things upstairs …” The Analyst’s eyes lit up with hope “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to clear your name as much as possible because of you, I’m doing it because you’re worthless down here doing absolutely anything” the analyst seemed to agree as he nodded.

He moved forward towards Ouma and kneeled right in front of him, like a knight does in front of their King. Ouma couldn’t help but feel pleased with the power he had “My life is yours my Leader” a hand was brought to his head as Ouma patted the Analyst’s head.

 

A new move had been made, the chess game was growing more and more difficult. Two sides battling, the Mastermind and Ouma’s side and in between twelve students that were caught in between both of them. Whoever would do the next move and whatever might that be would cause in a lot of frustration. Ouma wasn’t one to allow frustration to overcome him and he wasn’t one that would lose that easily. As long as the Analyst provided to him all the information he gathered than their chances to win were high.

The next move was Ouma’s. He had to get everyone to stop trying to capture the Analyst and that would probably cause a lot of discomfort towards the mastermind and therefore another attempt at getting rid of the Analyst and Ouma as well.

The clock was ticking. Each second was another second the mastermind got to enjoy all that was happening. Ouma was determined to turn the tables and win that game no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, this will be the last chapter of SIaOL ... as some might've noticed, SIaOL is a part of a Series called "An Unlikely Development" meaning a continuation to the story will come.  
> Also ... Everything so far that happened in this story was only the Introduction. The real stuff begins on "SIaOL: Darkness Within"  
> See you all soon with the first chapter of Darkness Within.
> 
> Here's a teaser about what will come out on chapter one ...   
>  \- After the bug that 'The Intruder' caused the V3 system to have, Team DanganRonpa can not end the game to fix all of that due to season V3 being one of the most hyped and awaited series of DanganRonpa;  
>  \- After discovering that the data of a certain student was inside the V3 system, Team DanganRonpa have to hide the real reason of why that happened.


End file.
